Effets indésirables
by Dicharite
Summary: Un sort lancé avec toutes les meilleures intentions tourne mal. Bonnie sera-t-elle capable d'en assumer les conséquences? TRADUCTION
1. Présentation

Bonjour à toutes!  
Je suis de retour cette fois -ci pour une traduction que **Faries insignias** a généreusement accepté de me laisser faire.  
C'est une fic qui est géniale, surtout pour les fan du couple BAMON et j'avais envie d'en faire profiter les lectrices francophones qui ne sont pas forcément anglophones.  
Quelques informations: Le titre original de la fic est _Adverse Effect _et vous pouvez la retrouver en anglais sur ce même site.  
C'est un **BAMON** (comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut) Le début de l'histoire se situe juste avant l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 (=Plan B). Donc tout ce qui se passe ensuite ne s'est pas encore produit. Cette histoire a elle-même été inspirée par une autre fic " Wisdom in Mistakes" (one shot) de The SouthernScribe.  
(Oui xD c'est carrément une chaine) Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas me les poser. Et si vous avez des mots à laisser à l'auteur, je pourrais également lui transmettre.  
Enfin, **Reviewez, reviewez**! Rien ne fait plus plaisir, car la traduction est un travail qui prend du temps.

Sur ce, enjoy!

**EFFETS INDESIRABLES**

_Rating T_ (comme teenager): Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté , scènes de sexe suggérées. (Je précise ce que ça veut dire puisque moi-même je ne le savais pas).  
_**Résumé**: Un sort lancé avec toutes les meilleures intentions tourne mal. Bonnie sera-t-elle capable de gérer les conséquences?_

Note: J'ai essayé de rester le plus près du texte possible, mais certaines fois il y a des anglicanismes et des tournures qui ne sonnent pas pareil en français, donc j'ai un peu modifié mais la signification reste quand même identique.


	2. Chapter 1

Adverse effects –Effets secondaires

Chapitre 1

Un grand merci à **PopGames** et **anon **pour vos reviews. Et je remercie **Farie Insignias** pour m'avoir laissée traduire sa fic ( Farie Insignias, if you read this : a big thank you for letting me translate your fic !)

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, voire deux si je suis motivée. Je rappelle que la fic est en cours d'écriture.

Enjoy and review !

* * *

Bonnie tourna une autre page usée du grimoire d'Emily, un petit pli étirant les côtés de sa bouche. Elle avait pratiquement lu le livre d'un bout à l'autre à présent, passé des heures à consulter des sorts, espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile. Quoi exactement, elle n'en était pas certaine…

Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était frustrant ! Elle était une sorcière depuis quand ? Eh bien… Techniquement, depuis toute sa vie, mais en pratique, depuis quelques mois. Elle n'avait personne pour lui expliquer et aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle poussa le grimoire dans un coin à l'aide de sa jambe tandis qu'elle se hissait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. D'un regard morne, elle fixa les quelques branches du saule qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au dehors, retournant ses pensées dans sa tête encore et encore. D'abord Stefan, puis Damon, puis la crypte des vampires, et maintenant Katherine et les loups garous. Ils avaient tous subitement fait irruption dans sa vie et détruit son fragile équilibre au point qu'elle n'était plus certaine d'encore reconnaitre la normalité si d'aventure elle la rencontrait. Il semblait qu'on ne verrait jamais le bout du tunnel.

Jeremy avait perdu trop de personne l'année précédente, Matt avait perdu sa sœur, Caroline avait perdu son humanité et Elena… Eh bien, Elena semblait toujours avoir à gérer toutes sortes de catastrophes. Ils paraissaient tous être brisés et vaincus, et ça ne faisait même pas un an depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que les créatures de la nuit existaient vraiment. A ce stade, elle n'était même pas sure qu'ils atteindraient leur vingtième année. Caroline, déjà, ne l'avait pas atteinte. Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'arranger cela. Un moyen simple.

Bonnie eut un sourire amer. Ouais, elle était quasiment certaine que qu'aucun moyen n'existait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était étudier le grimoire d'Emily, l'apprendre de fond en comble, et devenir la satanée meilleure sorcière que Mystic Falls ait jamais connu. Elle ne laisserait plus personne d'autre se mettre en travers et détruire ce qu'il restait de sa ville et de ses amis. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Il ne restait pratiquement rien à détruire.

Se relevant difficilement, elle sentit un poids sur son cœur tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au livre près de ses pieds. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour être si épuisée. Soufflant, elle reprit le livre et commença à lire.

_**Manipulation du temps**_

_**A n'utiliser qu'en cas de force majeur**_

Bonnie s'arrêta. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Elle sentit ses sourcils se froncer à mesure qu'elle continuait de lire.

_Ce sort permet à celui qui le lance de traverser le temps. Tout comme pour tout autre sort de cette nature, il peut survenir de terribles conséquences. Le temps est une chose délicate qui n'aime pas être modifiée. Changer les évènements du passé peut entrainer des effets indésirables sur le futur…_

Incroyable. Emily avait découvert un moyen de traverser le temps. C'était fantastique. C'était… Une idée commença à poindre dans la tête de Bonnie, une petite graine d'inspiration qui germait. Et si elle pouvait retourner en arrière ? Retourner au temps au Damon était devenu une personnalité si importante dans leurs vies, quand il pensait que Katherine était dans la crypte. Elle pourrait lui dire que Katherine n'était pas dans le caveau, l'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de remettre tous ces vampires en liberté. Empêcher sa grand-mère de mourir. Elle pouvait sauver tellement de gens.

Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et lentement, elles cessèrent de trembler. C'était ça. Elle pouvait tout changer. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil furtif à la formule et vérifia les ingrédients. Assez élémentaire, elle possédait déjà tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Ce qui voulait dire... Qu'elle pouvait le faire tout de suite. Elle pouvait tout arranger, juste comme ça.

« Il n'y a pas de solution de facilité, mon bébé.» chanta une voix dans sa tête, sonnant étonnamment comme celle de Grams.

C'était probablement un avertissement, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. _Elle était trop près d'avoir enfin tout ce qu'elle voulait_. Pas juste pour elle-même, mais aussi pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils pourraient à nouveau être heureux, comme ils l'étaient avant.

Bonnie pouvait sentir ses yeux s'accrocher sur les mots de la page, comme s'ils étaient surlignés. _Terribles conséquences… Effets indésirables._ Ouais, ça n'avait pas l'air très prometteur, mais honnêtement, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle doutait fortement qu'un quelconque futur puisse être pire que celui-ci. Décidée, elle se leva pour rassembler les ingrédients avant de pouvoir se dissuader d'exécuter le sort.

Bonnie s'était toujours enorgueilli d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Elle ne prenait pas de risques inutiles et soupesait ses options, choisissant celle qui semblait le plus avantager tout le monde. Elle ressentit ce sentiment, au plus profond d'elle, que quelque chose allait mal se passer, mais elle l'ignora alors qu'elle dessinait un petit cercle de sel sur le sol de sa chambre. C'était un risque qu'elle était plus que prête à prendre.

Elle plaça cinq bougies, à distances égales, sur le cercle de sel qu'elle avait dessiné et s'assit au milieu. Elle relu la formule quelques fois de plus, la mémorisant, puis quand elle se sentit prête, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle commença lentement à allumer les bougies, une par une, et garda en tête les images de Damon Salvatore et de la crypte claires dans son esprit. Ils seraient la clé. Elle retournerait juste assez loin pour avoir le temps de le convaincre de ne pas ouvrir la crypte et le pousser à quitter la ville avant que les choses deviennent hors de contrôle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même convaincre Stephan de partir avec lui… Peu probable, mais ça valait le coup d'essai.

Elle se demanda vaguement si les bougies continueraient de brûler après qu'elle ait disparu. Elle espérait que ça ne déclencherait pas un incendie. Ça craignait si son père rentrait du Colorado pour trouver sa maison réduite en cendres…

Fronçant les sourcils, Bonnie repoussa ses pensées et tenta à nouveau de vider son esprit. _Damon, crypte, Damon, crypte._ Elle se fabriqua un mantra en un instant, se concentrant seulement sur cela, et fermant les yeux elle commença à réciter.

Il y eut une légère brise. Elle pouvait la sentir jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux. La fenêtre était-elle ouverte ? Concentre-toi ! _Damon._ Le parquet en dessous d'elle parut plus doux, presque comme s'il pouvait se tordre sous son poids. _Crypte. _La brise était maintenant un peu plus forte aussi, elle pouvait sentir ses poils commencer à s'hérisser en chair de poule sur ses bras. Elle s'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder. _Crypte, Damon, crypte._ L'air se fit plus pur et moins pollué. Elle ne pouvait même plus sentir les mèches des bougies brûler. _Dam…_

Elle sentit son estomac remonter à sa gorge alors que le sol parut disparaitre d'au-dessous d'elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent juste à temps pour voir les branches du saule défiler à côté d'elle et un son perçant envahit ses oreilles. Ce n'est que lorsque la mousse qui couvrait le sol la percuta avec assez de force pour lui couper le souffle qu'elle réalisa que le bruit était son propre hurlement.

Une douleur martelait ses hanches, qui devaient avoir reçu tout son poids lorsqu'elle était tombée, et son bras gauche était sans aucun doute cassé. Les larmes de douleur au coin de ses yeux commencèrent à piquer ses yeux sans pour autant couler mais elle tenta de les ignorer pendant qu'elle observait les alentours. _Quand on parle d'effets indésirables_, pensa-t-elle sèchement. Pourquoi était-elle dans une forêt, bordel ! Elle aurait dû être dans sa chambre à essayer de calmer une version plus jeune d'elle paniquée et à lui expliquer pourquoi elle se voyait en double. Bon sang, où était-elle ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était des arbres. Dans toutes les directions.

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'elle luttait, et d'une certaine manière réussit à se mettre sur les pieds. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira malgré la douleur. Peut-être que si elle était vraiment silencieuse elle serait capable d'entendre le bruit de la circulation et le suivre pour rentrer à la ville. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans le Kansas ou un autre truc du genre…. Cela aurait été un sérieux revers.

Bonnie resta encore debout pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. La douleur dans son bras devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer et elle n'entendait même pas une seule voiture. A quel point s'était-elle enfoncée dans la forêt ?

Elle pouvait juste essayer de marcher dans une direction et espérer trouver quelque chose… Une froide panique enserra son cœur. Si elle ne marchait pas dans la bonne direction, elle pourrait rester perdue là pendant des jours. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle pourrait mourir.

_Non, je ne peux pas avoir de telles idées. Tout ira bien. Il le faut._

Avec hésitation elle avança plus loin, claudiquant fortement du pied droit. Elle avait avancé de quelques pas avant de sentir une résistance : comme si une corde invisible était nouée autour de sa taille et la tirait dans une autre direction. S'arrêtant, elle regarda vers là où elle se sentait attirée. Ça n'avait pas l'air différent du lieu où elle se dirigeait à l'origine. Seulement quelques arbres en plus, des feuilles d'un vert éclatant, qu'elle pensait n'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Ils avaient l'air en meilleure forme que tous les arbres qu'elle pouvait se rappeler avoir vu.

« Je devrais probablement suivre mes spider-sens cette fois-ci »

Souriant légèrement à sa stupide référence à Spiderman, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était attirée

* * *

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures à boitiller, sa jambe droite était prête à céder pour de bon. Ses genoux se chevauchaient d'une manière étrange et elle parvint à se rattraper juste à temps, avant que sa tête ne rencontre le sol. Quand est-ce qu'elle verrait le bout de cette forêt ?

Sa tête dodelinait lourdement entre ses épaules, la rapprochant du sol. Les rayons du soleil bloqués par les arbres de la forêt parvinrent à se frayer un chemin vers le sol. Bonnie se força à lever les yeux. C'était comme si enfin, les bois devenaient moins denses. _Dieu merci._

Plaçant sa main droite contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre près d'elle, Bonnie l'utilisa comme un levier pour se remettre sur les pieds. « Allez, Bonnie. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant. Tu es si près du but, » se murmura-t-elle. Des morceaux d'écorce se coincèrent sous les bouts de ses ongles tandis qu'elle luttait pour se soulever. Se sentant un peu étourdie lorsqu'elle fut complétement debout, elle s'appuya légèrement contre l'arbre pour se reposer.

Quittant doucement son appui quand elle se sentit plus stable, elle continua à avancer plus loin en claudiquant. Oui, les arbres étaient nettement moins nombreux. Elle pouvait distinguer un domaine, juste en face. Quelques pas de plus et elle pourrait attribuer la silhouette à un des côtés d'une maison… Non, mieux que ça : une villa. Bon sang, où était-elle ?

L'endroit était gigantesque, avec un très bel extérieur d'une blancheur éclatant et des colonnes qui lui rappelaient celle de la demeure des Lockwood, mais ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas chez Tyler.

Un terrain de football se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, la faisant brusquement sursauter et placer son poids sur la mauvaise hanche. Elle cria avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher et se plia de douleur.

« Je l'ai trouvé. La prochaine fois, mon frère, essaie de me viser. » dit une voix au loin.

Un sentiment réconfort s'insinua en elle, qui s'émoussa légèrement avec la douleur. Elle connaissait cette voix. La douleur la rendait difficile à situer, mais elle était certaine de reconnaitre cette voix, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était toujours à Mystic Falls. Elle sourit, mais la façon dont se visage se tordit ressembla plutôt à une grimace.

Elle entendait des pas s'approcher néanmoins Bonnie ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à lever les yeux. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste avant son champs de vision, mais c'était comme si la personne pouvait très bien la voir.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, jeune fille ? »

Etrange. Si elle reconnaissait la voix, ne devaient-ils pas la connaitre ? Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'identifier avec ses cheveux qui recouvraient son visage comme ça. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour que tout cesse de tourner autour d'elle et lever les yeux.

« Je, euh… suis un peu tombée… Je crois que je me suis cassé le bras, et ma jambe est en quelque sorte foutue, mais à part ça, je crois que ça devrais aller »

« Comment êtes-vous tombée ? »

« Mon frère ! Où es-tu allé chercher ce ballon ? En Chine ? » une autre voix qui lui était familière retentit au loin, suivi par les échos d'un rire féminin.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! Un instant ! » répondit impatiemment voix-numéro-un. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

De l'aide pour faire quoi exactement ? Elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouvait, même si ça devait sans doute être un endroit de Mystic Falls où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds… Ce qui était insensé puisque Mystic Falls n'était pas une ville si grande que ça, et sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle releva la tête et surprit les yeux les plus clairs qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Damon ? » Sauf que quelque chose clochait. « Purée ! Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements que tu portes ? » Elle eut l'impression que tout tourbillonnait puis tout devint noir, et avant de s'évanouir elle nota le regard complétement stupéfait qu'affichait le visage Damon.


	3. Prendre des risques

Chapitre 2 : Prendre de risques

Merci à **J-J** (je me permets de t'appeler comme ça, hein D) et **PopGame**, vous m'avez fait l'un de meilleurs compliments qu'on pouvait me faire. Vraiment ! **nanak**, j'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite, parce que moi j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Je vais répéter la même chose que d'habitude, mais c'est totalement honnête : ça m'a fait TRES PLAISIR.

Avant que j'oublie, DISCLAIMER : je certifie qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, aucuns lieux, même pas l'histoire. Moi ce que j'ai, c'est la traduction !

Enjoy and Review !

PS : Je sais à quel point reviewer peut être barbant, on a la flemme et on ne sait pas quoi écrire. Mais c'est dommage d'avoir autant de visite et littéralement 100 fois mois de reviews. Et surtout, de ne pas savoir si les lecteurs aiment ou non. Un système « j'aime »comme FB serait pratique mais bon… Tout ça pour dire que **si vous aimez, vous pouvez juste laisser un « jaime » et j'en serai très ravie**. A bon entendeur… merci !

* * *

Elle sentait que tous les muscles de son dos étaient tendus contre le matelas. Elle essaya de changer de position, mais se retrouva malencontreusement appuyée sur son bras cassé. Cela la réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrir tandis que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. La couette pelucheuse frictionna sa peau alors qu'elle tenta de s'assoir, causant une sensation dérangeante de démangeaison et un bras entoura doucement son dos pour l'aider.

« Chut. Ça va. Tiens, bois ça. Ça devrait soulager la douleur. »

Le bras glissa de derrière son dos et réapparu devant elle tenant un verre contenant quelque chose à l'apparence extrêmement peu appétissante. La main, que Bonnie effleura légèrement pendant qu'elle prit le verre, était chaude et souple, et la couleur de peau était similaire à la sienne.

Fixant le contenu du verre d'un air abattu, Bonnie pouvait percevoir une odeur de citron et de…. Seigneur. Etait-ce de l'ail ? Se décidant contre le fait de boire la mixture, elle la tint négligemment sur ses jambes et releva la tête. Emily lui rendit son regard.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je dois être en train de rêver. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, dites-moi que je rêve._

D'un regard, elle fit lentement le tour de la pièce s'imprégnant des détails. Les meubles étaient ancestraux, le lit lui-même était plutôt sobre, mais la coiffeuse et le petit pupitre était sans aucun doute démodés depuis des années. Et ces années lui criaient 1864. Bonnie autorisa son regard à se poser sur Emily, qui était en train de la détailler. Ses vêtements étaient du même style que lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans ses rêves. C'était réellement en train de se produire.

« Comment ? » Bonnie demanda plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque. _Qu'est-ce qui a échoué ?_

Interprétant mal sa question, Emily répondit. « M. Salvatore t'as amenée à l'intérieur quand tu t'es évanouie à cause de la douleur. Mademoiselle Katherine, ma maitresse, m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, puisque je suis très compétente dans l'art de la guérison, même si ce n'est pas une de mes tâches habituelles. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans un tel état ? »

Bonnie sentit automatiquement ses muscles se crisper. Elle était dans une époque complétement différente, où être une personne de couleur n'était pas la situation la plus favorable, où Damon et Stefan étaient bien humains et où Katherine n'était précisément pas humaine. Emily pouvait être un allié potentiel, même si honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'avait aucun moyen de retourner dans son époque sans l'aide du grimoire d'Emily, donc il semblait qu'elle devrait prendre ce risque… parce que ça avait si bien fonctionné jusque-là.

« Peut-être que nous devrions commencer avec une question différente. Du style, qui suis-je. »

Le sourcil d'Emily se haussa avec un intérêt manifeste. « Et qui es-tu donc ? »

C'était comme si sa langue s'était bloquée, mais elle parvint à forcer le passage. « Mon nom… est Bonnie Bennet. Je suis ta descendante. »

Emily était plus rapide qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle traversa la pièce et fut à la fenêtre si rapidement que Bonnie eut presque à nouveau le vertige. Elle la regarda curieusement tandis qu'elle scrutait l'extérieur, le regard bloqué sur quelque chose au loin. Semblant satisfaite, elle retourna vers Bonnie.

« Cela expliquerait cet étrange accoutrement et pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu ne m'es pas inconnue.» Elle la fixa, plus intensément cette-fois ci et Bonnie remua, inconfortable. Elle paraissait sonder son âme. « Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

« Il y avait cette formule, dans ton grimoire, sur la manipulation du temps…

Emily haussa encore les sourcils, clairement intriguée.

- Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une telle formule ?

- Les frères Salvatore…

- Non. Ne me dis rien. C'était stupide de demander. Tu ne devrais rien changer, et si j'obtenais la connaissance des événements futurs je pourrais les empêcher de se produire par inadvertance.

- Je n'ai même pas encore créé le sort dont tu me parles, répondit-elle, un petit sourire étirant les coins de ses lèvres, peut-être que je l'ai créé pour te renvoyer dans ton époque.

- Oh.

Eh bien ça serait ironique. Attends…

- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne peux pas me renvoyer dans le présent ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Et si on considère la nature instable du temps, je présume que ça ne sera pas une mince affaire. Tu vas rester ici pendant un bout de temps.

- Oh Seigneur. Elle pouvait sentir la panique commencer à gonfler dans sa poitrine.

- Le mieux que je puisse faire en ce moment c'est de t'aider à t'adapter. Je peux te donner des vêtements plus adéquats et peut-être te trouver du travail.

- Du travail ? Quel genre ?

- Je sens que je devrais garder un œil sur toi donc, un travail dans l'entretien serait le plus agréable.

- Comme nettoyer ?

- Oui.

- Comme une servante ?

- Bien sûr. » Il y avait un petit air d'amusement dans son ton, la rendant presque affable.

Si Bonnie devait ajouter un « oui maître » à chaque phrase, elle allait frapper quelqu'un. C'était impossible qu'elle puisse supporter être soumise à qui que ce soit. Seigneur, elle allait certainement se faire fouetter pour manque d'obéissance, et si cela se produisait quelqu'un finirait brûlé.

« Tant que tu gardes la tête baissée et la langue dans ta poche, personne ne te remarquera, » lui assura Emily, lisant la panique dans ses yeux.

Génial. Les deux choses auxquelles elle n'était pas douée.

« Un conseil. Ce serait dans ton intérêt si Mademoiselle Katherine n'était pas informée de notre relation. Peut-être pourrais-tu répondre à un autre prénom… et les frères Salvatore, tu devrais éviter tout contact avec eux, de crainte de changer l'histoire. »

C'était un peu la raison pour laquelle elle avait lancé le sort au départ, même si ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Elle décida de garder cette pensée pour elle-même.

« Tu devrais boire ça. Emily pointa la boisson restée sur ses jambes. Elle l'avait presque oubliée.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire une grimace. _Eh bien,_ pensa-t-elle en approchant le breuvage à l'odeur infecte de ses lèvres, _voilà ce qu'on appelle prendre des risques._

* * *

Cette robe était impossible à porter ! On y étouffait de chaleur et elle donnait des démangeaisons et elle se sentait sur le point de suffoquer. Bonnie tira vainement sur le col, souhaitant pour la énième fois de pouvoir porter ses vêtements normaux. Elle alternait entre dépoussiérer les étagères ainsi que leur contenu distraitement et tripoter son col. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils faire cela tous les jours ? Le tissu de la robe semblait retenir la chaleur plutôt que de la laisser s'échapper, et comme si se déplacer avec cette chose n'était pas assez difficile, elle portait un jupon, qui était une saleté à enfiler.

Depuis l'entrée, des voix lui parvinrent, devenant de plus en plus fortes. Bonnie se redressa soudainement et se concentra un peu plus sur le dépoussiérage. Mieux valait avoir l'air occupée qu'incompétente.

« J'irais s'ils m'enrôlent, mais je ne m'engagerais pas à l'armée pour me battre pour une cause à laquelle je ne crois pas. » C'était Damon.

« Il ne s'agit pas de croire en quoi que ce soit. Il s'agir de te faire devenir quelqu'un. » La voix était plus âgée et très impérieuse, et elle s'approchait.

Damon arriva dans l'angle et pénétra dans la pièce, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Il était évident qu'il était contrarié. « Tu préférerais me voir mourir au combat en essayant de me faire un nom plutôt que de me voir trouver quelque chose que je voudrais passer à faire pour le restant de mes jours ? »

« Si c'était quelque chose d'autre que de débaucher les femmes et boire, alors oui. Tu es assez grand Damon. Je ne vais plus te dorloter. »

Emily avait raison. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avoir une telle conversation devant un étranger. Même si l'idée d'un Damon fuyant ses responsabilité ne lui était pas inconnue, c'était déconcertant de l'entendre de la part d'un étranger. _Particulièrement_ si cet étranger était son père. Jetant avec discrétion un coup d'œil au miroir richement orné qui se tenait sur le mur juste à sa gauche, elle les regarda. Son père était encore plus autoritaire qu'il en avait l'air. Un peu plus petit que Damon, il semblait tout de même parvenir à le dominer.

« Quand est-ce que tu m'as une seule fois dorloté ? le défia Damon, le regard brûlant d'indignation et quelque chose de semblable à de la peine. Cela la rendit mal à l'aise.

- Tu as refusé d'aller à l'université. J'y ai consenti. Tu as refusé d'aller en apprentissage. Tu as refusé de reprendre l'affaire familiale. Je _l'ai _toléré. Mais je ne laisserais plus rien passer. Tu iras à l'armée, Damon !

- J'irai lorsqu'ils m'enrôleront, et pas avant.

- Mon garçon, tu feras comme je te dis ou parbleu je te jure… »

Se raclant la gorge bruyamment, elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir leur regards se tourner vers elle, et choisit ce moment pour sourire par-dessus son épaule avec ce qu'elle espérait être un air contrit, mais se sentit un peu nerveuse. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé prendre indirectement la part de Damon Salvatore, seulement elle sentait prise entre deux feux et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Salvatore sénior sembla pourtant bien prendre l'intervention. Il se raidit du fait d'avoir de l'audience et retourna brusquement son attention vers Damon, qui n'avait pas encore détourné son regard d'elle, avec un air calculateur, comme si elle était une sorte de mystère qu'il essayait de déchiffrer. Son père ne remarqua pas ou tout simplement se fichait de son manque d'attention lorsqu'il parvint à grincer : « Nous en discuterons plus longuement à un autre moment, » puis il se retourna, presque entièrement sur la pointe des pieds et s'en alla.

Bonnie se fit un point d'honneur à se concentrer sur la façon dont les particules de poussière voletaient dans les airs autour des objets et elle dépoussiérait avant qu'elles ne puissent se réinstaller, et pas sur l'homme derrière, qui la regardait intensément. Faire les poussières devait être la corvée la plus inutile au monde.

« Avez-vous toujours travaillé ici ? »

Elle avait espérait qu'il partirait simplement. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Damon avait le chic pour faire l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle soupesa ses options. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire : l'ignorer, mais à cause de sa…. position, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure option.

« Jeune fille ?

- Non, je suis nouvelle. » Répondit-elle aussi simplement que possible. Il était sans doute irrespectueux de rester dos à lui, mais elle n'était pas intéressée à engager une conversation, et sachant qu'une conversation c'était 40 pourcent de contact visuel (ou pour eux, de manière plus réaliste, 59 pourcent de contact visuel/ 41 pourcent d'invasion de l'espace personnel), c'était un moyen plutôt efficace pour la décourager.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà vu auparavant ?

- Non.

- Alors comment connaissiez-vous mon nom ? »

Ses mains se figèrent en à mi-chemin. Elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom._ Comment vas-tu te sortir de là Bonnie ?_ Lentement, elle recommença à dépoussiérer tandis qu'une excuse commençait à prendre forme.

« J'ai… vu votre portrait une fois.

- Où était-ce ?» Il avait l'air complétement perplexe.

_Ouais Bonnie, où ça ?_ Ses mains se paralysèrent encore pendant qu'elle réfléchissait… Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et plus elle hésitait, plus elle pouvait sentir le silence peser. Elle leva le regard vers le miroir et surprenant celui de Damon, débita la réponse la plus plausible. « Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler. C'était il y a un bout de temps ».

Il la regarda alors comme s'il attendait plus d'explications. Elle tenta d'avaler sa salive malgré la sécheresse de sa bouche.

« Il y avait votre nom. C'est ainsi que je vous ai reconnu. » Il parut sceptique, donc elle ajouta précipitamment, « Et vos yeux. Personne n'en a des comme les vôtre. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, les yeux de Damon s'agrandirent soudainement, une petite rougeur colorant ses joues. Damon était-il en train de rougir ?

« Êtes-vous toujours aussi effrontée ?

_Ça, c'était effronté ?_

- Euh, oui ? Je suppose. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Elle n'allait quand même pas être punie pour avoir mentionné ses yeux quand même.

- Non, c'est admirable. »

Elle pouvait sentir une désagréable chaleur faire son chemin de son cou jusqu'à ses joues, les embrasant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que c'était un concours de rougissements ? Bonnie chercha dans les recoins de son esprit quelque chose à dire, mais elle ne trouvait rien, et elle prit cela comme le signe qu'elle devait retourner son attention à son travail tout en attendant avec gêne que la chaleur s'estompe de ses joues. Le silence sembla s'étendre une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin certaine que la conversation était terminée. Mais bien-sûr, elle avait tort.

« Avez-vous un prénom ?

- Oui, j'ai un _prénom_, grogna-t-elle avec dédain avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider entre être offensée ou amusée.

Damon avait le même problème, ne sachant pas comment répondre à son mépris évidant des convenances.

- Me direz-vous quel est-il, ou vais-je avoir à deviner ? » L'ombre du sourire narquois auquel elle était habituée apparut, mais pas encore tout à fait.

Devrait-elle lui dire ? Est-ce que cela modifierait tant que ça le futur ? Ne désirait-elle pas changer le futur ? Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil au reflet des de yeux Damon. Rien qu'en se tenant debout ici, il y avait quelque chose de très vulnérable en Damon Salvatore. Il était si facile à déchiffrer, si ouvert : c'est difficile à imaginer que quiconque ressemblant à ça puisse se transformer en un salaud sans cœur. _Katherine l'avait vraiment fichu en l'air._

- Ou bien préfériez-vous que je vous que je continue à vous appeler jeune fille ?

Elle pouvait sentir les coins de sa bouche s'étirer malgré elle

- C'est Bonnie.

-Bonnie. » Il parla doucement, expérimentant le mot sur sa langue avant de lui sourire en retour.

Elle fronça subitement les sourcils et se remit avec raideur au travail. Inconsciemment, elle frotta sa nuque pour effacer sa sensation fantôme de deux crocs s'y enfonçaient. Ça arrivait quelque fois, quand il avait un trop large sourire. C'était comme si ses dents se plantaient doucement dans sa peau aussi profondément que ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient. _Bien. Un rappel constant de l'homme qu'il allait devenir._

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait : voir une autre part de Damon. Elle n'avait pas besoin ou ne voulait pas commencer à trouver des excuses à son comportement. Il était un monstre, rien de moins. Elle avait besoin de voir en lui un monstre, autrement elle allait redevenir elle-même avec lui. Bonnie était plus que consciente de la part qu'elle avait jouée dans tout ce qui s'était produit le mois précédent. Elle avait été bloquée par la culpabilité et les remords trop effrayé de faire un geste par peur de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Blâmer Damon l'avait fait se sentir assez forte pour continuer à se battre. Si elle ne pouvait plus le détester elle allait tomber en lambeaux.

« Votre bras. Est-ce qu'il vous fait souffrir ?

Bonnie regarda l'écharpe dans laquelle son bras était coincé. Elle serait chanceuse s'il recouvrait correctement, mais sinon, l'horrible mixture d'Emily avait vraiment réussi à aider la douleur à faiblir et avait diminué les fourmillements. Ça prendrait malgré tout un long moment avant qu'elle puisse l'utiliser. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit droitière.

- C'est supportable.

- Il avait l'air cassé.

- Il l'est. _Va-t'en, Damon_. Elle tenta de lui transmettre le message mentalement.

- Vous disiez être tombée ?

- Oui.

- Comment exactement vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans cet état?

- Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis tombée. _Pars, pars._

- Oui, j'ai compris cela, mais…

- J'ai du travail à faire.

La subtilité ne fonctionnait pas, manifestement.

- Êtes-vous… êtes-vous en train de me congédier ? demanda-t-il, semblant complétement sidéré.

Elle se retourna vers lui brusquement, mordant sa lèvre d'appréhension. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'en tenir à la subtilité. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir de problèmes.

- Non. Je suis… juste… en train de souligner _l'importance_ de mon travail.

- Vous le faites. Vous êtes en train de me congédier.

Il semblait être en plein duel intérieur, incapable de décider quel était le signal qu'il recevait de la part de son cerveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide finalement pour quelque chose entre la confusion, le respect et l'amusement.

- Ecoutez, tout ce que je veux c'est n'avoir aucun problème, Damon… Salvatore… M. Salvatore.

Le semblant de sourire suffisant était de retour, jouant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Bien-sûr, je comprends. Gardez la tête baissée et personne ne vous remarquera.

- Tout à fait. Et c'est difficile à faire avec une certaine personne en train de me parler, » ajouta-telle en appuyant sur la dernière phrase.

Un véritable amusement dans ses yeux clairs comme du cristal tandis qu'il sourit et dit :

« Je devrais probablement être offensé par votre manque de convenances, mais il est difficile de vous accabler de quelque chose dont je manque moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire ce que l'on attend de moi. » Son sourire le quitta lentement, alors que ses pensées revenaient à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. « Je vais vous laisser travailler, Bonnie. »

Et ainsi, Damon Salvatore fit son chemin vers le vestibule attenant et disparut. Une tension que Bonnie ne s'était même pas sentie retenir abandonna peu à peu ses muscles et elle regarda tristement l'étagère. Dieu, ce qu'elle détestait faire les poussières.

* * *

NDT:Moi, j'ai adoré la conversation à travers le miroir. J'ai trouvé que ça donne une touche de mystère et aussi que ça permet de grader la conversation. Ils discutent et Bam ! Bonnie se retourne et on sait que c'est important…


	4. La fille du 21è siècle

Chapitre 3 : La fille du 21e siècle

Un ENORME MERCI à **PopGame** (tu as pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre, j'apprécie), à **Lucie96**, **Loubna, Mlle Anonymous. **MERCI aussi à toi **FanBonnieB** (bien-sûr que j'ai aimé tes reviews. D'ailleurs je te réponds à la fin vu que tu n'as pas de compte FF. Merci encore à toutes ! Vos compliments m'ont fait très plaisir.

Note de l'auteur:

_A méditer : Bonnie endure un grand choc culturel, et pas que ça, elle doit réassimiler comment interagir avec les gens, ce qui est une chose avec laquelle elle a beaucoup de mal. Spécialement avec Damon, puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de lui parler d'une certaine manière, il est difficile pour elle de communiquer avec lui d'une nouvelle façon. Ne soyez pas surpris si elle se trompe…_

* * *

Bonnie ajusta son bandage en écharpe pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, comme il était en train de faire. Emily insistait sur le fait qu'il devait être aussi serré (pour s'assurer que le bras ne bouge pas inutilement et aggrave la blessure) à chaque fois que Bonnie se plaignait : ce qui se produisait souvent.

Bonnie secoua doucement la tête alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'Emily lui disait. Elle pointait du doigt de captivantes fleurs jaunes et noires du jardin et expliquait leurs propriétés et leur usage. Les rubans du bonnet qu'elle portait toujours lorsqu'elle était dehors voletaient comme des bannières dans le vent. Elle avait essayé de convaincre Bonnie d'en porter un aussi mais elle avait dû abandonner. La robe était déjà assez affreuse elle ne pourrait pas supporter un chapeau qui allait avec.

« Celle-là peut faire un poison particulièrement puissant quand c'est correctement préparé. La plupart des poisons faits avec cette fleur ne peuvent qu'être guéris par un antidote se composant du centre-même de la fleur, qui est l'endroit où les toxines sont le plus concentrées. Un poison pour guérir un poison, si tu veux. » Elle se tourna pour la regarder avec le même regard sondeur d'âmes qu'elle semblait lui lançait à chaque fois. « Es-tu en train d'écouter ce que je te dis ? »

_Eh bien_, elle avait _essayé d'écouter_, est ce que cela comptait ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Avoir un professeur aussi expérimenté qu'Emily était merveilleux, et c'était exactement ce qui lui manquait, c'était juste beaucoup à assumer. Elles y étaient depuis presque une heure à présent, et toutes les plantes et leurs propriétés commençaient à se brouiller.

Prenant la meilleure pose qu'elle connaissait d'un étudiant attentif elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Oh oui, bien sûr. C'est un truc génial. Fleur jaune. Poison. Mauvais. Pigé. »

Emily ne fut pas impressionnée, si c'était bien ce que le froncement ses sourcils indiquait. « Peut-être devrais-tu apporter de quoi noter ce que tu as appris pour notre prochaine leçon. »

Emily était très efficace à faire Bonnie se sentir comme une abrutie. « D'accord. Bonne idée. Je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois. »

_Mais comment suis-je supposée prendre des notes avec un bras cassé, que quelqu'un m'explique,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en elle-même.

Quand Bonnie avait mentionné le fait qu'elle était toute seule dans son époque, Emily s'était attribué le rôle de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle estimait important à savoir pour une sorcière. Elle affirma que cela avait deux buts : faire d'elle une sorcière plus forte et avec un peu de chance, rafraîchir sa mémoire sur la formule et ses ingrédients. De sa vie, Bonnie ne se rappelait de rien excepté le cercle de sel et les bougies. Elle savait que les ingrédients étaient basiques et le sort assez simple, mais il était aussi en latin ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« Emily, au sujet de la form…

- Oui, c'est dommage que le safran soit si cher, étant donné ses propriétés exceptionnelles de guérisons. Dans le temps c'était aussi communément utilisé comme aphrodisiaque. »

- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là ?

Emily lui jeta un regard si féroce que Bonnit comprit qu'il valait mieux poser une question sur cette leçon inattendue sur le safran. Raclant maladroitement la gorge, Bonnie chercha dans sa tête quelque chose à dire de plausible.

- Quoi… Avec quoi peut-on substituer le safran ?

Le regard d'Emily se radoucit dans sa certitude que Bonnie, même en étant complétement perdue, essayait de jouer le jeu.

- Le gingembre est très efficace contre la plupart des affections que le safran peut guérir. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il ferait un très bon aphrodisiaque. »

Vu la façon dont Emily souriait, la dernière partie était probablement une tentative d'humour, mais Bonnie était trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Emily lui avait coupé la parole si rapidement pour être amusée. Elle devait savoir qu'elle était sur le point de parler de la formule. Pourquoi voudrait-elle l'en empêcher ?

« Emily, te voilà ! » appela une voix pas très loin derrière.

Le sang de Bonnie se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement pour voir Katherine se diriger vers elles. Emily devait l'avoir vu au loin, d'où le safran.

« Mademoiselle Katherine, y a-t-il un problème ?

- Pas du tout, assura-t-elle parvenant à quelques mètres d'elles. Les frères Salvatore sont attendus pour un diner ce soir et ont eu la gentillesse d'étendre l'invitation pour moi. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me préparer.

- Bien-sûr, Mademoiselle Katherine, je vous suis immédiatement.» Emily baissa la tête avec respect. Tandis que Katherine se retournait pour partir, son regard épargna Bonnie, ne la voyant pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le bandage. S'arrêtant, elle fit demi-tour et regarda Bonnie avec toute son attention.

« Tu es la fille que nous avons trouvé dans l'arrière-cours. Comme c'est curieux… Que t'est-il arrivé, ma chère ?

C'était perturbant : voir le visage d'Elena et savoir que ce n'était pas Elena que l'on voyait. Perturbant et flippant. Elle essaya de ne pas la fixer quand elle répondit.

- Je suis tombée.

Combien de fois allait-elle devoir le répéter ?

- Comment ?

- C'est une _longue_ histoire.

- Par pitié. Il me reste un peu de temps devant moi, dit Katherine, souriant comme si elle s'amusait d'une blague qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

_Oh mais je suis certaine que c'est faux._ Bonnie dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas balancer cela à haute voix.

- Mademoiselle Katherine, lança gentiment Emily, nous devrions y aller. Nous avons très peu de temps pour vous apprêter.

- Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. Pivotant, elle se remit à marcher vers la demeure, hélant par-dessus son épaule : « Allons-y, Emily ».

La suivant à une certaine distance, Emily jeta un regard à Bonnie avant d'avancer plus loin. _Tiens-toi correctement._ En tout cas, on aurait dit que c'était ce qu'elle disait, bien que Bonnie ne sache pas pour quelle raison. Elle n'avait donné à Emily aucune raison de penser qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de risqué.

Soufflant bruyamment, Bonnie observa les alentours. Même si le paysage coupait le souffle, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire dans le coin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jardin derrière elle et sentit une profonde fatigue la consumer. Elle avait regardé assez de plantes pour aujourd'hui … _Maintenant quoi ?_

Prenant la direction de la grande pelouse en face de la maison elle marcha sans but, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Si elle était revenue dans son époque, que serait-elle en train de faire en ce moment ?

On serait probablement en train de l'appeler pour rendre une espèce de service à Damon et/ou Stefan, comme d'habitude. Elle renifla avec dérision à cette pensée, et fonça dans quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un mur. Levant les yeux, elle vit un délicat vêtement de coton qui recouvrait le dos d'un homme.

« Oh là ! Je suis désolée », dit-elle en reculant rapidement.

Le dos pivota et instantanément elle se trouva face à Damon Salvatore._ En parlant du loup._

« Bonnie. » Il parut surpris de la voir.

-Da… Euh, M. Salvatore, se corrigea-t-elle juste à temps, et ajouta une espèce révérence comme elle avait vu Emily faire pour bonne mesure.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Est-ce ça va ?

- Oui, merci.

- Et votre bras ?

- Ça fait un putain de mal de chien.

Elle était certaine que l'expression choquée qu'elle pouvait voir sur le visage de Damon était le parfait reflet de sa propre expression. Elle pouvait sentir le choc arriver vers elle par vague. Elle le pensait vraiment, mais n'avait pas prévu de le dire à haute voix.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Parvint-il finalement à prononcer.

- Je… Voulais dire que ça fait mal. Très mal.

- Je vois. »

Ils se tenaient là, un silence gênant emplissant l'espace autour d'eux tandis qu'ils laissèrent leurs yeux se poser partout, sauf sureux-mêmes. La blessure à sa hanche commençait à être douloureuse à force de s'appuyer dessus donc elle se déplaça légèrement, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Devait-elle demander pardon ? Eh bien, elle n'avait rien fait de mal techniquement, mais elle était consciente que les gens ne parlaient pas comme cela en 1864, surtout les femmes. Elle devait faire plus attention. Relevant les yeux tendit qu'il contemplait les arbres derrière elle, elle ravala sa fierté.

« Mon intention n'était pas de vous offenser.

Le regard de Damon revint brusquement à elle.

- Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. J'étais… surpris. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu une femme parler comme cela.

- Ouais, eh bien, quelquefois ma bouche m'apporte des ennuis. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle vit les joues de Damon se colorer de rouge. Pourquoi rougissait-il à présent ?

Il toussota aussitôt tandis que ses yeux dardèrent à nouveau les arbres derrière la tête de Bonnie.

« Avez-vous croisé Mademoiselle Katherine, à tout hasard ? » Sa voix semblait curieusement guindée.

Bonnie dû se battre contre l'envie de froncer les sourcils. Elle étudia Damon qui fixait intensément les arbres derrière elle et essaya de se décider. Katherine était la racine de tous leur maux, en général et dans cette histoire en particulier. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen d'empêcher les frères Salvatore de devenir proches d'elle, de les empêcher de devenir des vampires. De cette façon, Stephan ne pourrait jamais manquer à Elena puisqu'elle ne le connaitrait pas. Lui et son frère serait tout simplement morts… Une désagréable pression se fit sentir au creux de son ventre. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

Le monde serait certainement un meilleur endroit sans Damon Salvatore. Il ne causait que de la souffrance autour de lui et il s'en délectait. Il n'y avait rien de bon chez cet homme. Il ne lui manquerait pas. Bien que… Si elle devait être honnête, il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquerait chez lui. Ses yeux. Seigneur, ils étaient si bleus. Ils pouvaient lui faire oublier le monstre qu'il était, surtout lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça : comme s'il cherchait en elle la réponse à certaines questions… Oh mon dieu ! Il était justement en train de lui poser une question !

« Pardonnez-moi ? Que disiez-vous ? demanda Bonnie, revenant rapidement à elle.

- Savez-vous à qui je fais référence ? répéta-t-il, sans prêter attention à son trou de mémoire manifeste.

- Je l'ai rencontrée. Elle se prépare pour le diner.

- Ah. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent doucement alors qu'il essaya, et ne réussit pas à masquer sa déception.

Il semblait bien qu'elle serait incapable de le tenir à distance de Katherine même si elle essayait, il était déjà épris d'elle. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle prit cela comme l'excuse idéale pour partir.

« Êtes-vous fatiguée ?

- Oui ». _Encore plus maintenant._

« Avez-vous eu assez de jours pour vous reposer ? Quel genre de travail êtes-vous supposée faire avec votre bras cassé ? Qu…

- Pourquoi posez-vous autant de questions ? » Lâcha Bonnie, totalement exaspérée. Il recula en silence, prit de court par la brutalité de son explosion. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma pendant un moment mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle continua. « Je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas approprié : fraterniser ave le personnel d'entretien. »

Il fronça les sourcils, subitement grave. « Je suis désolé si je vous ai embarrassée. »

Peut-être qu'elle avait un réglage par défaut pour lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Damon qui lui autorisait juste à répondre sans trop réfléchir. Ou peut-être que c'était un mécanisme de défense pour ne jamais montrer aucune faiblesse en face d'une menace. Peut-être que c'était le réflexe de Pavlov, et elle était conditionnée à répondre à tout ce que Damon disait comme si c'était une sorte de défi, mais quelle que soit la raison, Bonnie fit un pas vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous n'pourriez pas, même si vous le vouliez.

Au-delà du choc qui se répercutait sur ses traits, il y eut éclair montrant qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui lançait un défi, même s'il ne saisissait vraiment pas le _pourquoi_ ce soudain défi. Les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il l'étudiait.

- Vous êtes la personne la plus surprenante que je ne jamais rencontrée. »

Fermant les yeux pour lutter contre le flot d'humiliation qu'elle pouvait sentir chauffer ses joues, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Son odeur, un mélange de savon et de quelque chose de légèrement épicé… quelque chose de vaguement familier, qu'elle suspectait propre à Damon, se répandit dans ses poumons. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sous son poids jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le menton rentré dans la poitrine et fit un pas en arrière.

- Je suis certainement celle qui _vous_ embarrasse.

Le rire de Damon taquina tendrement ses oreilles, poussant les yeux de Bonnie à rencontrer les siens.

- C'est excitant, admit-il, le sourire commençant à disparaître de ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça, commença-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer. Ces… coutumes. Là d'où je viens, nous n'avons pas autant… de règles sur la façon dont les gens sont sensés communiquer.

Réfléchissant, Damon fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que vous êtes nouvelle à Mystic Falls ?

- Dans un sens, répondit-elle vaguement, trouvant soudainement très intéressantes les boucles de ses cheveux.

- Ceci explique cela.

Elle riva ses yeux sur ceux de Damon.

- Explique quoi ?

- Vous avez cette étrange façon de parler.

Elle haussa un sourcil, lui indiquant d'élaborer.

- Vous avez cette habitude de raccourcir certains mots… Par exemple, au lieu de « vous ne pourriez », vous avez dit «vous n'pourriez ». Ce n'est pas si inhabituel en soi, mais c'est juste que vous le faites assez souvent... par exemple, tout le temps.

Crotte. Elle pensait qu'elle se fondait plutôt bien dans la masse, subtilité du langage. Ouais, elle avait lu Orgueil et Préjugés une ou deux fois, vu le film près d'un million de fois, mais lire/entendre le langage ne voulait pas forcément dire être capable de le parler réflexion faite. Ignorant cette pensée elle tenta :

- C'est simplement la manière dont on parle là d'où je viens. Je suppose que c'est mon accent.

- D'où venez-vous ?

_Du 21__e__ siècle._ Bonnie chassa la subite pression qui grandissait dans sa poitrine et menaçait d'éclater sous la forme d'un rire hystérique. _C'est dingue. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire ?_

« Damon ! » Appela une voix, attirant leur attention vers la façade de la maison où Stephan se tenait dans l'encadrement d'énormes portes en acajou. Il arriva à une allure normale près de l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Sans vouloir piquer la place d'Elena, il était beau. Il avait quelque chose de resplendissant propre au Stefan de 1864. Peut-être les cheveux, où les vêtements, ou le fait qu'il semblait plus rayonnant comme s'il ne portait sa culpabilité comme une cape sur ses épaules. Quoi que ce soit, ça lui allait tout à fait bien.

« Damon. Père désire te parler.

Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda, « Devrais-je ? »

Avec un petit rire, Stefan secoua la tête.

- Tu devrais. Et s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas trop le contrarier.

- Moi ? _Le _contrarier ? Jamais.

- Viens, Damon. Plus tôt tu iras, mieux ce sera. » dit Stefan, tandis qu'il entourait d'un bras les épaules de son frère et commençait à l'emmener.

Bonnie les regarda pendant une seconde avant de reporter son attention au ciel qui s'assombrissait doucement. _Je me demande quelle heure il est_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin vers sa chambre, et pendant tout le chemin elle ne vit pas les yeux qui bleus lançaient des coups d'œil dans sa direction avant de disparaitre dans la maison.

* * *

Réponse à **FanBonnieB :**

D'abord, je suis contente que tu ais décidé de relire cette fic, et donc ma traduction. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette fic. Merci pour ce compliment d'autant plus que je ne suis pas bilingue. J'aime beaucoup les langues et je me débrouille bien en anglais. Ce qui est assez bizarre parce que, si tu veux savoir, je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans un pays anglophone. Traduire d'autres fics… Je ne sais pas encore. Si on me le propose, pourquoi pas ? Ou sinon il faudrait que j'aime beaucoup :) Pour mes couples préférés, je dirais : BAMON ! Dans la série TV, le couple ne serait pas très crédible mais dans les fics c'est génial. Ce sont les fics qui m'ont fait aimer ce couple. Sinon le couple Caro/Tyler (je ne connais pas le nom du couple) sont pas mal non plus. Après je ne sais pas, faut voir… Je ne suis pas fan de DELENA et (ATTENTION - SPOILER SAISON 3 : J'ai détesté le couple Jamie/Bonnie. Pouah !)

Tes commentaires m'ont évidemment fait plaisir. J'adore répondre aux questions. X) ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à mon travail.


	5. Lenore

hapitre 4 : Lenore

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur : **PopGame, J-J, CamCam **et **LoOub **(je te réponds en fin de chapitre :D)**.**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard -.-'** Quelque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il suffit qu'on prenne un engagement et tous les imprévus possibles se mettent en travers de notre route pour ne pas qu'on le réalise, pas vous ?

PS : S'il y quoi que ce soit que vous ne comprenez pas, une question, un avis, n'hésitez pas.

Enjoy & Review

Note de l'auteur :

_A méditer : Je pense que l'attirance de Damon pour Katherine provient au départ de son esprit libre, du fait qu'elle ne colle pas dans le moule de la « femme convenable». Elle était douée pour faire semblant qu'elle l'était, mais je pense qu'elle savait comment piéger Damon et lui faire voir en elle une femme plus libérée. Elle lui offrait la liberté. Mais le truc avec Katherine c'est qu'elle vient d'une époque où il y a plus de limites sur la manière dont les gens doivent se comporter qu'il n'y en a maintenant. Entre en scène Bonnie, qui vient de 2010 et n'a aucune idée de ce qui sont considérées comme « les bonnes convenances » à cette époque… Maintenant, dites-moi qui semble la plus attirante ?_

* * *

La chambre d'Emily paraissait toujours être dans un état impeccable, c'était un peu agaçant. La petite piaule de Bonnie avait réussi on ne sait comment à prendre l'aspect d'une image prise après une catastrophe naturelle, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque qu'elle ne possédait pratiquement rien et était ici depuis un peu plus d'une semaine en tout. Emily ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son dédain à chaque fois qu'elle était obligée de mettre un pied dans sa « chambre ». C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Bonnie avait choisi de passer la plupart de son temps libre dans la chambre d'Emily plutôt que dans la sienne.

Non pas qu'elle soit plus grande que la sienne, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la faisait paraitre plus spacieuse. Peut-être que c'était la quantité de lumière qui passait par sa fenêtre assez grande. La chambre de Bonnie avait une fenêtre… Une toute petite chose pas plus grande qu'une boite à chaussures, tellement haute qu'elle devait se mettre debout sur son lit pour pouvoir y regarder, et qui ne laissait passer presque aucune lumière. C'était la raison numéro deux. Sans compter la vue que la fenêtre d'Emily fournissait. Elle donnait directement sur la pelouse et les jardins de la façade. C'était splendide.

Bonnie pressa sa joue contre le bois froid du cadre de la fenêtre, prenant un moment pour apprécier le paysage. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait apercevoir le Grimoire posé sur le rebord du pupitre, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Emily lui avait demandé d'étudier pendant qu'elle allait « s'occuper de Mademoiselle Katherine ». Bonnie roula des yeux. Elle aurait bien aimé s'occuper de Mademoiselle Katherine… Avec un joli pieu dans le cœur.

Un mouvement à l'extérieur la ramena au présent. Plissant les yeux, elle put distinguer deux silhouettes au loin. Appuyant son front contre la vitre, elle pouvait maintenant identifier quelques détails de plus. Cheveux noirs, peau pâle, un grand et mince, l'autre pas gros mais nettement plus musclé… Damon et Stefan. C'était comme s'ils se passaient quelque chose qui faisait des allers-retours de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que soudainement Damon fonce sur Stefan et le plaque à terre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, roulant dans l'herbe, se disputant la position dominante. Quand enfin Stefan prit le dessus, ayant brillamment épinglé son frère au sol, il essaya de se relever mais Damon souleva ses jambes, les balança et le renversa à nouveau. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Damon se hissa sur Stephan et la bataille recommença.

C'était comme regarder des chiots jouer, vu qu'ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour monter l'un sur l'autre sans pour autant se blesser. Damon parvenait à utiliser tous les stratagèmes possibles, et Bonnie fut surprise de constater que Stefan en avait aussi quelques-uns de son cru lorsque les choses penchaient trop en faveur de son frère. Enfin, Damon coinça Stefan si étroitement qu'il déclara forfait. Damon se redressa, leva les mains en l'air, la tête en arrière dans un cri de victoire. Stefan s'effondra tout simplement dans l'herbe, fatigué, riant si fort que ç'eut pour effet de secouer tout son corps.

Cela prit un moment à Bonnie pour réaliser qu'elle était en train de sourire, et encore plus longtemps pour remarquer l'humidité qui tachaient ses joues. C'était comme si son cœur retrouvait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avoir perdu. Il fut un temps où ils avaient étaient frères, pas juste de nom, mais de vrais frères. L'amour entre eux deux étaient palpable, même à cette distance. Derrière le carreau de la fenêtre, il envahissait la pièce et emplissait Bonnie. A chaque souffle qu'il arrachait à ses poumons il laissait derrière une douleur douce et amère.

Dans un coin de son esprit, jouant comme un vieux film en noir et blanc, Bonnie se souvint de la parade de la fête des fondateurs. Quand Stefan avait été si prompt à risquer sa vie pour sauver Damon qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à comprendre pourquoi.

_**« Le feu va t'emporter. » insista Bonnie, diminuant la distance entre eux.**_

_**Il se retourna alors vers elle, expirant bruyamment avant de répondre, « C'est mon frère, Bonnie, » comme si cela expliquait tout. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il fonça dans le brasier.**_

Maintenant au moins, elle comprenait enfin.

* * *

Bonnie prit soin de ne pas faire tomber le vase en verre tandis qu'elle dépoussiérait les zones tout autour. Ça serait une bénédiction quand son bras serait enfin guéri, juste pour qu'elle n'ait plus à faire les poussières. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment pas à se plaindre. C'était simple comparé à ce qu'elle voyait certaines des autres personnes faire. Faire les poussières était peut-être monotone, mais au moins ce n'était pas éreintant.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les couloirs de l'étage avec un léger intérêt et une appréhension modérée. Être ici la faisait se sentir comme prisonnière pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Elle regarda la porte qui se trouvait directement à sa gauche et sentit son anxiété grandir, formant une boule serrée dans le creux de son estomac. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était plus habituée aux pièces de l'étage du bas. Durant la semaine précédente et demi Bonnie avait appris, grâce à ses tentatives et erreurs, où se trouvaient les chambres. Elle se sentait bien en bas, mais ici elle se sentait étrangement exposée.

« J'ai déposé ma candidature à l'Université de Virginie plus tôt dans la journée. » La voix de Stefan résonna dans l'escalier tandis qu'il commençait à les gravir. « Si tout se passe bien je devrais en entendre parler dans la quinzaine. »

« Mon frère, l'avocat. » suivit la voix de Damon.

Le dos de Bonnie se redressa d'un coup sec, son plumeau heurta un côté du vase ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine tandis que sa main arriva juste à temps pour rattraper le vase avant qu'il ne tombe de son support. Lentement, elle le remit en place avant de s'autoriser à recommencer à respirer. _Putain, c'était moins une._

« Pas encore, contra Stefan, mais, si Dieu le veut, bientôt.

- Toujours aussi modeste, Stefan. La modestie ne te mènera nulle part. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit ?

Seigneur. Pourquoi devaient-ils monter maintenant ? Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir une autre conversation bizarre et guindée avec Damon Salvatore. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée pour trouver une issue.

- Plusieurs trucs. La plupart sont trop obscènes pour les répéter.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était des portes à perte de vue. Et aucune derrière laquelle elle savait ce qui se cachait. Avec sa chance elle atterrirait probablement dans la chambre de Damon, ce qui serait contre-productif.

- Tous les meilleurs conseilles le sont. Un jour tu te rendras compte de ma sagesse.

- Si tu le dis.

La seule issue disponible était la cage d'escalier, et ce n'était pas une option puisque la personne qu'elle cherchait à éviter arrivait par là. _Quel couloir merdique._

- Je le dis.

Elle regarda vers l'escalier juste à temps pour voir les frères Salvatore faire leur dernier pas et suivre le chemin de la rampe d'escalier. Le bleu se heurta au vert avant qu'elle ne puisse détourner le regard. Elle put sentir ses yeux s'agrandir lorsque les mots « fais quelque chose, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! » retentirent dans sa tête encore et encore.

Tendant le bras aveuglément, sa main entra en contact avec la porte la plus proche d'elle. Elle parvint à peine à entourer de sa main la poignée en métal avant de l'ouvrir et fut à l'intérieur.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'en servit comme appui pendant que ses muscles se relâchaient. Elle releva sa tête et autorisa ses yeux à se fermer tandis que les battements de son cœur redevenaient réguliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

S'écartant rapidement de la porte, les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrir d'un coup sec pour rencontrer le regard sévère de Katherine. Bon Dieu, c'était bien pire que la chambre de Damon.

« Rien ! Je… Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas vu… J'ai pris la mauvaise direction, je suppose. Je suis… Je suis nouvelle, baffouilla-t-elle, les mots s'emmêlant dans sa bouche.

Les traits de Katherine se radoucirent immédiatement en quelque chose qui aurait paru gentil pour quiconque ne connaissant pas sa vraie nature.

- Je comprends… Eh bien, je suis certaine que tu connais la sortie. Je ne vais pas te retenir.

- Bien sûr, je vais tout de suite… » Bonnie ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Deux paires d'yeux la ciblèrent à a sortie. L'une à la fois troublée et désappointée, tandis que l'autre ne pouvait pas sembler plus amusée. Même si son visage ne dévoilait rien, un masque inexpressif, si ce n'était le petit pli au coin de sa lèvre et le minuscule haussement de ses sourcils, ses yeux ne faisaient rien pour cacher la lueur rieuse qui y régnait. C'était exaspérant !

Ce qui était le plus exaspérant était qu'elle ne puisse _rien_ y faire ! Il savait qu'elle avait essayé de l'éviter. C'était obligé ! Quoi d'autre pourrait-il trouver d'aussi foutrement drôle ? Si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle était certaine de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

Baissant doucement la tête, plus comme excuse pour ne pas le regarder, elle parvint un « Messieurs Salvatore ». Se tournant de manière rigide, elle prit alors le chemin de l'escalier et commença à descendre, le son du rire de Damon qui s'échappa finalement la suivit tout le long du chemin.

* * *

Le doux parfum du foin mélangé à celui du fumier se cramponna aux sens de Bonnie beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait voulu y penser. Une grande et belle jument produisit un froissement à sa gauche et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement majestueux avec les chevaux que même le meilleur des films ne pouvait pas rendre. Elle n'avait jamais vu un cheval de si près auparavant. C'était hypnotique. Cette jument en particulier la captivait avec ses longs cils, sa robe soyeuse tachetée de gris et de blanc et cette incroyable crinière blonde.

Ses yeux étaient des tâches d'un marron profond, l'attirant, l'invitant à s'approcher. Bonnie posa par terre le panier d'herbes qu'elle avait ramassées pour Emily près du poteau qui portaient les lampes à huile avant de s'approcher lentement de quelques centimètres. Ses pieds semblèrent s'enraciner dans le sol juste devant la barrière du box de la jument et elles se regardèrent pendant un moment, se jaugeant presque l'une l'autre. La curiosité l'atteignant au plus haut point, comme cela le faisait souvent, elle souleva doucement sa main et l'amena près des naseaux de la jument.

« Attention. Elle mord. » lança une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Bonnie hurla, faisant un bond loin de la barrière et droit dans un poteau. Ou plus précisément, son bras cassé se claqua contre le poteau. Et là ce fut l'apocalypse.

La douleur semblait irradier de chaque petit centimètre de son corps, même si logiquement elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent contre le foin qui parsemait le sol tandis qu'elle tenait délicatement son bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Les larmes firent leur chemin le long de ses joues, brouillant sa vue, cependant même si elle avait été capable de voir à travers ses larmes, la douleur l'en aurait empêchée. Elle pouvait vaguement entendre les chevaux produire une cacophonie, mais sa propre voix s'éleva au-dessus alors qu'une fontaine d'injures se déversait de ses lèvres.

« Fils de PUTE ! Bon Dieu, putain !... Putain de merde. C'est pas croyable, putain !... Aaaaah ! Nique sa mère de cheval merdique… Seigneur, seigneur, seigneur… » Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que petit à petit la douleur commence à diminuer et qu'elle puisse à nouveau penser de façon cohérente.

Essuyant ses yeux dans l'espoir d'arrêter ses larmes, elle leva les yeux pour voir un Damon Salvatore renfrogné, qui alternait entre essayer de calmer les chevaux et s'excuser avec profusion en direction de Bonnie. « Chut. Là, ça va. Tout va bien. » Il caressa les naseaux et la crinière de la jument, et peu à peu, sous ses bons soins tous les chevaux commencèrent à se calmer.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui offrit sa main, qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir lorsqu'elle se releva tout de seule. Sa main pendit là pendant un moment avant qu'il ne la laisse retomber le long de son corps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous effrayer. Est-ce que votre bras… ?

- C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on espionne les gens, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement Bonnie. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

Les joues de Damon s'assombrirent d'un rose très flatteur qui paraissait intensifier le bleu déjà immoral de ses yeux : yeux qui se plissèrent soudainement, changeant quelque chose dans la façon dont il la regardait, comme s'il en était arrivé à une espèce de décision.

- Pardonnez- moi. Je ne savais pas que vous vous effrayiez si facilement. Maintenant je le sais.

La mâchoire de Bonnie se relâcha face à cette pique manifeste et elle avança vers lui, faisant en sorte de maintenir un contact visuel.

- Tu ne peux pas m'effrayer, Damon. J'étais surprise : c'est tout. »

Damon haussa les sourcils, incrédule mais, ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se dévisageant en attendant que l'autre retire son épingle du jeu. Les yeux de Damon glissèrent sur les lèvres de Bonnie avant de remonter si rapidement qu'il était possible qu'elle l'ait imaginé.

- Donc c'est Damon maintenant, c'est ça ?

Soufflant, elle s'admonesta de trouver encore une autre excuse. Elle constata leur proximité et fit un grand pas en arrière, comme si elle pouvait construire une espèce de mur invisible pour le bloquer.

- Je voulais dire M. Salvatore. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda ailleurs en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un : « Bien sûr ».

Le silence sembla les suivre comme la traine d'une robe de mariée. Il était toujours là quelque part, attendant le moment idéal pour emplir l'espace.

Bonnie regarda le panier d'herbes et espéra qu'Emily n'était pas en train de se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'arrêter par les étables mais… Les chevaux ! Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Elle regarda de nouveau Damon qui était également perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que si elle bougeait assez lentement, elle pourrait prendre ses herbes et sortir de là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, il se retourna vers elle, arborant un sourire si large qu'on croyait voir toutes ses dents.

« Etiez-vous un marin dans une autre vie, par hasard ?

Bonnie plissa les yeux de suspicion. De quoi était-il en train de parler à présent ?

- Je suis désolée. Comment ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu personne jurer comme vous le faites. J'ignorais que les femmes pouvaient _être_ si grossières avant de vous rencontrer.

Ah oui, les gros mots. Elle devait vraiment essayer d'arrêter d'en dire. Elle haussa les épaules et s'essaya à la nonchalance, tâchant d'ignorer l'élancement que causait le mouvement à son bras blessé.

- Je suppose que je suis le résultat de l'endroit d'où je viens.

- D'où est-ce exactement? Vous ne l'avez jamais dit.

Elle se creusa la tête pour sortir quelque chose de cohérent. Euh…

- Canada.

Oh mon Dieu, quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ?

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il complétement perplexe. Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Je ne savais pas que les canadiens étaient si tolérants.

- Ouais, nous sommes très… en avance.

- Hm. Je pense que j'aimerais aller au Canada un jour.

Un bruit devant les étables, près de l'entrée attira leur attention… Un garçon, pas plus âgée que douze ans portant du matériel de pansage, fit un pas vers l'éclairage, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il les remarqua. Il sembla troublé de les voir ici, ne faisant pas vraiment grand-chose, se tenant juste là comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose se produise. Au bout d'un moment, il détourna son attention d'eux et se dirigea vers le box le plus proche pour commencer son travail.

Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil à Damon pour essayer de se copier sa réaction mais le découvrit en train de lancer un regard sévère au garçon. Tranquillement, elle observa pendant qu'une pensée commençait à se former dans sa tête. Elle pouvait voir les petits rouages tourner derrière ses yeux. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard de Damon en 2010, et généralement ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Jeune homme ? appela-t-il et le garçon se leva brusquement, fit en pas pour s'éloigner du box et se placer dans la lumière.

- Monsieur ?

- Les chevaux ont besoin d'être nourris et lavés. Vas au puits, apporte un sceau avec toi et sois certain de les remplir complétement… Et si tu n'y arrive pas, trouve quelqu'un qui puisse le faire.

- Je… commença le garçon, l'air un peu troublé, mais s'arrêta rapidement. Oui, monsieur. Inclinant sa tête avec respect, il se dirigea en dehors de l'étable.

Satisfait de son œuvre, l'attention de Damon revint vers Bonnie, mais l'air suffisant sur son visage passa à de la confusion une fois qu'il eut remarqué qu'elle lui lançait un regard furieux. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La frustration parcouru ses veines pendant qu'elle luttait pour se mordre la langue. Elle devait se rappeler qu'il était le résultat de son époque tout comme elle l'était de la sienne. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la manière dont il avait parlé à ce garçon. Laissant s'échapper un souffle, elle secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas. Elle passa devant lui pour récupérer son panier. Je devrais y aller.

- Vous vous en allez si tôt ?

- J'ai des choses à faire, continua-t-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour lui balancer ces mots.

- Oh. La voix de Damon parut étonnement faible. Il s'éclaircit la gorge abruptement et sa voix se fit plus claire. C'est dommage. Je m'apprêtais à vous présenter Lenore.

Cela la stoppa. Elle hésita un moment avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Qui ?

Il désigna la jument d'un geste désinvolte.

- Lenore. Vous sembliez plutôt emballée par elle.

- Elle s'appelle Lenore ?

- J'aime Edgar Allan Poe, répondit-il, d'un air presque timide, les yeux focalisés sur le cheval.

Bonnie sentit ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le rapport. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour se souvenir du poème auquel il faisait référence. Elle avait choisi d'étudier Edgar Allan Poe pour un devoir d'anglais l'année précédente. Son travail était morbide, mais étrangement beau, et elle avait fini par apprécier certains d'entre eux.

- "Une psalmodie pour elle, morte deux fois parce qu'elle est morte si jeune".

Surpris, il l'étudia comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, sa bouche dessinant un sourire.

- Précisément. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air absent. Elle avait eu un A pour ce devoir. C'était plutôt génial.

« Retrouvez-moi ce soir. »

Les yeux de Bonnie avaient l'air d'être sur le point de sortir de sa tête tellement ils étaient grand ouverts.

« Quoi ? Elle devait avoir mal entendu parce que ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu était absurde.

- Retrouvez-moi ce soir. Je vous laisserais la monter.

Ah non. Elle avait bien entendu.

- Avez-vous perdu la raison ? Elle se déplaça afin d'être juste devant lui, comme si ça pourrait l'aider à mieux faire passer le message. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui pourrait arriver si nous nous faisons prendre ? C'est déjà assez que je continue à vous parler.

Il balaya cette idée d'un geste de la main et roula des yeux.

- Nous n'allons pas nous faire prendre.

- Eh bien pour une fois, je ne compte pas prendre ce risque. Je ne vais pas vous rencontrer clandestinement, juste pour une promenade avec votre cheval.

- Oh, Bonnie. Laissez-vous vivre un peu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent bizarrement comme il le faisait quelquefois, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu dingue.

- Je n'ai aucun problème à vivre. C'est avec le fait de mourir que je ne suis pas d'accord et je serais _tuée _si quelqu'un nous voit.

- Vous ne serez pas tuée. Rien de mal ne vous arrivera. Faites-moi confiance.

La tête de Bonnie se secoua d'un côté à l'autre de son propre chef.

- Non…NON. C'est dingue. La conversation est _terminée_. Je n'ajouterai pas un mot à ce sujet ! En fait, je m'en vais maintenant et je vais faire comme si aucun d'entre nous ne s'était trouvé ici. Et si vous pouviez juste arrêter de me parler en passant, ça serait génial. » Elle se détourna de lui et commença à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

« _Bonnie_. » appela-t-il, mais elle continua à avancer en secouant encore la tête. « Bonnie ! … Très bien, alors je suppose qu'on devrait juste se retrouver ici à disons… 11 heures ? Oui ?

- Non ! »

* * *

Réponse à **LoOub : **Merci de compliment ! (ça se voit pas comme ça mais je suis super contente) Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce moment où elle est perdue dans son regard. Et Damon qui fait semblant de ne rien voir… Si t'as bien aimé le « mal de chien » je crois que tu vas aussi aimer une certaine partie de ce chapitre. Je te laisse deviner laquelle )

Allez, avoue que t'as un peu plus que « un petit peu » ! XD Nan, je rigole. Moi aussi, étant curieuse, je serais partie voir l'originale. Alors pour répondre à ta question (non les questions ne me dérangent absolument pas. Au contraire !) j'avais dit au tout début que la fic originale était en cours et oui, je compte la continuer après avoir terminé les chapitres déjà postés. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner en cours de route. On va bientôt arriver à la moitié de la fic donc je pense que d'ici environ un mois ce sera bon. Entre temps, croisons les doigts pour que l'auteure poste un ou deux chapitres.

Merci pour ta review !


	6. Frotter, Lustrer

Chapitre 5 : Frotter, lustrer

Mes sincères remerciements à **PopGame, LoOub **et** Mademoiselle Anonymous. **(Je vous réponds toutes en bas de page).

C'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment. Et ça va, ça fait une semaine pile poil même si je pensais pouvoir boucler hier… Mais je suis partie faire les soldes… hum…

Je vous avoue que j'ai galéré à un moment… En fait deux. Pour celles que ça intéresse, je raconte mon bla-bla à la fin ) Je ne vais pas gâcher la lecture.

Dans le texte, les mentions suivis de (*) ou (**) sont expliquées à la fin.

Sur ce, **Enjoy and review !**

Ps : Je viens juste de remarquer les mises en **alerte** et en **favori**. **MERCI**!

* * *

Massant les muscles courbatus de son cou, Bonnie se dirigea vers le long corridor principal pour une place tranquille. Une jeune femme se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir portant un panier de ce qui ressemblait à des légumes fraîchement lavés. Elle se tourna vers Bonnie et surprenant son regard, sourit chaleureusement pour la saluer. Bonnie s'interrompit un instant avant de sourire en retour. Là-dessus, la jeune femme disparut de sa vue, probablement aux cuisines.

Le dîner ne serait pas avant plusieurs heures, mais Bonnie pouvait déjà sentir les petits gargouillements de son estomac qui attiraient l'attention sur sa faim naissante. Elle en était à sa dernière pièce de la journée : la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elle aurait fini, elle aurait le reste de la journée pour elle… pour faire quoi, elle n'en était pas encore sure, mais ça n'était pas le sujet.

La bibliothèque des Salvatore était probablement sa pièce préférée du manoir. C'était beau, organisé de manière impeccable et légèrement intimidant, cependant il y avait là-dessous un sens du confort que la présence des livres parvenaient à apporter. Quelque chose en rapport de l'odeur des livres –neuf, vieux, cela n'avait pas d'importance- l'attirait, elle avait hâte de passer du temps là. Mais lorsque Bonnie entra dans la pièce luxueuse, elle se glaça.

Derrière le bureau richement orné, le nez plongé dans un volume à l'air plutôt lourd, se tenait assis Damon Salvatore, et pas très loin à sa droite, dans l'une des imposantes chaises rembourrées Stefan parcourait un journal. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait conscient de sa présence et elle médita sur sa capacité à quitter la pièce pour reporter le nettoyage de la pièce au lendemain matin sans s'attirer d'ennuis.

Alors qu'elle était toujours en train de manigancer son évasion, Damon choisit ce moment que pour lever les yeux, surprenant le regard de Bonnie. L'ombre d'un sourire narquois passa sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il la regardait simplement hésiter à l'embrasure de la porte.

_Je peux toujours partir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Peut-être que j'ai pris la mauvaise direction ?_

Damon haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle fasse un choix. Non. La défiant de faire un choix : oser rester. Bonnie eut le réflexe de froncer les yeux et elle fut dans la pièce avant de réaliser qu'elle avait pris la décision de bouger.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle _savait_ qu'il était en train de sourire, donc elle se concentra résolument sur son travail. Une heure, ou à peu près, s'écoula de cette manière. Tous trois occupés dans leur propre tâche, quelques mots échangés entre les deux frères de temps en temps, puis le silence reprenait. Bonnie avait presque achevé la pièce entière lorsque Stefan parla soudainement.

« Un carnaval sera de passage en ville cette semaine.

- Oh ? répondit Damon distraitement.

- Oui. Stefan hésita un moment avant de continuer. Est-ce que tu penses que… Mademoiselle Katherine apprécierait le carnaval ?

Damon y réfléchit, étudiant son frère pendant un moment avant de répondre avec désinvolture :

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Est-ce que je ressemble à Mademoiselle Katherine ? Si tu veux le lui demander, fais-le.

- Oui, bien-sûr, » répondit Stefan, plus pour lui que pour quiconque. Il s'interrompit un moment, plus longuement que précédemment et tenta une approche différente. « Est-ce que les femmes aiment le carnaval ? Est-ce approprié ?

- Stefan. » Damon parvint à sembler complétement épuisé

« Je demande juste parce que tu as plus… d'expérience avec le sexe faible. » Damon jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Bonnie, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avant qu'elle ne dirige rapidement son attention ailleurs, se renfrognant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'observait. « Je pensais que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils.

- Très bien, voici mon conseil : invite Mademoiselle Katherine au carnaval. Fais le rapidement ou je pourrais te devancer.

- Damon. Sa voix était teintée d'exaspération.

- Je suis sérieux, petit frère. Si tu ne fais pas l'effort de l'escorter, je le ferai. Ce serait une telle honte si toute cette beauté n'était pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. Il est certain que moi je l'apprécie. »

Le frottement du coton contre le cuir indiqua que Stefan se levait.

« Mademoiselle Katherine descend habituellement aux jardins à cette heure de la journée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser ?

- Absolument. »

Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Stefan jeter son journal dans le coin de la table et sortir. Retournant à son travail, elle essaya de se relaxer. Elle ne le laisserait d'aucune façon voir qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle _ne l'était pas…_ Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise. N'est-ce pas ? Tout à fait.

Dépoussiérant avec rythme, elle attendit qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

Et attendit.

Et attendit…

Regardant à nouveau le bureau par-dessus son épaule, elle le trouva encore en train de lire. Les yeux de Bonnie parcoururent l'image qu'il donnait avec sa tête légèrement penchée : les cheveux tombant sur son front, quelques-uns rassemblés entre les doigts de la main appuyée contre sa tempe. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le bas pour aller se poser sur son col déboutonné jusqu'à un point qu'elle aurait cru inapproprié pour l'époque mais qui semblait à la mode pour les indésirables. Sous cet angle, elle pouvait tout juste distinguer un bout de sa clavicule…

Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire au juste ? Secouant la tête, elle se concentra encore plus sur son travail. Malheureusement cela avait perdu de son attrait quelque chose comme 15 heures plus tôt et elle ne put pas maintenir son attention très longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Levant les yeux de son livre et les posant sur elle, il hausa un sourcil avant de bientôt répondre : « L'enfer de Dante. » Puis ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur le livre.

D'accord…

« Est-ce qu'il est bien ?

- Oui, » répondit-il sans se donner la peine de la regarder cette fois-ci.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Que diable se passait-il ? Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais à part eux deux il n'y avait rien du tout.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis en parfaite santé, je vous remercie de vous en soucier. »

Roulant les yeux en l'air, elle supplia les dieux, quels qu'ils soient, de lui donner patience. Il semblait bien qu'il y avait quelques similitudes entre les deux Damon après tout.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ?

Levant les yeux dans une surprise feinte, il répondit :

- Vous ignorer ? Eh bien, Bonnie, je fais simplement comme vous me l'avez demandé, ou bien ne vous en souvenez-vous pas ?

Plissant les yeux, elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Un soudain « Oh » s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint lui avoir demandé de ne plus lui parler la nuit dernière, dans les étables. Elle se renfrogna. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il l'écouterait, et ça la dérangeait de découvrir qu'elle était embêtée qu'il l'ait vraiment écoutée.

- Pour être honnête, continua-t-il, je ne croyais pas que vous le pensiez vraiment, jusqu'à ce vous ne vous présentiez pas à notre… rendez-vous clandestin, comme vous l'avez si bien qualifié.

Les yeux de Bonnie déjà plissés, se froncèrent encore plus.

- Je vous avais dit que je ne viendrais pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous vous êtes vous-même convaincu du contraire. »

Il fit la moue et laissa échapper un « humph » avant de retourner à son livre.

Luttant, Bonnie réussit à maitriser son envie de lui balancer un livre tandis qu'elle fit brutalement demi-tour pour faire face aux étagères. Dieu, qu'il était… pénible. Quelle que soit l'époque, il avait l'air de savoir exactement comment la faire chier. Prenant un profond souffle, elle sentit la frustration s'échapper doucement.

C'était une bonne chose. Maintenant, il la laisserait tranquille. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. C'était bien.

« Je suis déçu, vous voyez. La voix de Damon plana jusqu'à elle, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende.

Elle se mit alors face à lui, les sourcils froncés. Il fixait son livre sans le voir.

- Excusez-moi ? Elle pouvait sentir la frustration recommencer à bouillir, juste sous la surface de sa peau.

- Je pensais que vous étiez différente.

- Différente comment ?

- Je ne saurais pas vous dire. J'ai… Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, avant. Je pensais…

Sa voix s'éteignit, il leva ses yeux vers elle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre.

Bonnie mordit sa lèvre. Elle avait le vague sentiment d'être de se faire duper, mais allant contre son jugement, elle repoussa se sentiment de côté.

- Pensais quoi ?

- Que vous étiez comme moi.

- Et comment êtes-vous ?

Prenant son temps, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

- Comme une pièce de puzzle qui ne rentre pas. »

Plissant le front, elle décrocha son regard de lui pour étudier un point sur le mur opposé, juste au-dessus de sa tête, espérant que ça soulagerait la brusque douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pas Elena, ni Caroline, mais quelque fois elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Comme si elle ne rentrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce que c'était ou d'où ça venait, un vague sentiment d'être perdu au milieu de la foule, donc elle n'avait jamais essayé.

Elle avait tenté d'expliquer ce sentiment à Grams une fois, et elle lui avait dit que c'était un effet secondaire de son incapacité à accepter une moitié d'elle-même. Donc Bonnie s'était efforcée à devenir à l'aise dans sa propre peau et juste quand elle s'était sentie prête à commencer à accepter son héritage, Grams était décédée. Depuis lors, elle se sentait encore moins à sa place. C'était tellement _injuste_. C'était injuste que Damon Salvatore puisse être le seul à comprendre. Il était la dernière personne avec laquelle elle souhaitait avoir ce genre de conversation. Bonnie appréciait habituellement l'ironie, mais là c'est juste trop.

_Est-ce que je devrais repousser le seul qui pourrait me comprendre ?_ Elle était forcée de se le demander comme elle prenait conscience de la chaise poussée en arrière et de Damon qui se levait. _Seigneur ! Pourquoi ce doit être si difficile ?_ Déglutissant pour faire passer le goût amer dans sa bouche, elle posa les yeux sur son dos tandis qu'il plaçait le livre sous son bras et commençait à se diriger vers la porte

« Je le suis ». Elle murmura, pas certaine qu'il avait entendu puisqu'il n'interrompit pas ses enjambées.

« Je le suis, répéta-t-elle plus fermement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit commencer à traîner ensemble.

Il se retourna soudainement, les sourcils s'arquant de confusion.

- Traîner ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est… quand… C'est… c'est quand des gens… _Traîner ensemble ? Comment puis-je expliquer ça ? _Soufflant, elle décida d'une approche différente. L'idée c'est que nous ne pouvons pas être amis.

- Qui a dit que nous ne pouvions pas être amis ? la défia-t-il.

_Moi._ Se décidant pour quelque chose qu'il pourrait vraiment comprendre, elle répondit :

- Le monde.

- Et vous vous souciez de ce que le monde pense ? Si nous écoutions ce que le monde pensait, vous seriez simplement inculte du fait de votre condition. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent près de la porte et Bonnie se tourna pour se retrouver face à l'étagère. Elle attendit un moment avant de se retourner vers Damon.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Ça ne l'est pas?

- Non. »

Retournant un peu sur ses pas, il la regarda d'un œil critique.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez une lâche.

- Excusez-moi ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir offensée.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Il traversa la pièce, venant se placer directement en face d'elle. Je refuse de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant que vous accepte d'être entravée par la société.

Ignorant le fait qu'il l'avait qualifiée de fascinante, elle sentit que c'était son tour de l'examiner d'un œil critique et elle se concentra sur ce qu'il était vraiment en train de dire.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Je ne suis pas stupide.

La lueur qui chargea ses yeux trahit l'expression tout autrement innocente de son visage.

- En train faire ? Que suis-je en train de faire ?

- Vous essayez de me pousser à faire quelque chose d'imprudent.

Il sourit malicieusement.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous voulez dire. Il fit un pas en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant juste avant de l'atteindre. J'ai dans l'idée de peut-être aller aux étables ce soir… Si jamais quelqu'un me cherchait.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il sortit. Oh, il était très bon, mais s'il pensait qu'il pouvait la manipuler comme il le voulait, il se trompait lourdement.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça. »

Damon lui lança un sourire tandis qu'il finissait d'attacher la selle de Lenore.

« Vous n'allez pas le regretter.

- Je le regrette déjà, » dit-elle plus pour elle-même. L'explication de comment elle était parvenue à se convaincre que c'était une bonne idée dépassait sa compréhension. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici, et toutes les raisons de ne pas l'être, et pourtant, voilà qu'elle y était.

Elle le suivait de quelques pas tandis qu'il sortit Lenore de l'étable, se morigénant silencieusement pendant presque tout le chemin. _Je ne devrais pas l'encourager, _pensa-t-elle amèrement. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait au sujet de Damon, l'une ou l'autre version : tu lui tendais la main et il te prenait le bras entier. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir amie avec lui, mais vu la manière dont ça se passait il en pensait certainement autrement.

Elle _s'ennuyait_ tellement. Il n'y avait _rien _à faire ici ! Elle était allongée dans son lit à fixer les murs de couleur blanc sale en envisageant de faire des ombres chinoises avec la lumière des bougies quand elle avait pensé, _Et puis merde. Je préfère monter à cheval._ Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, elle quittait discrètement le quartier des servants et se dirigeait vers les étables.

Si Emily l'apprenait, elle serait furieuse.

_C'est pourquoi Emily ne devait **jamais** le savoir. Ce serait la première et dernière fois._

« Je pense que nous sommes suffisamment loin. » La voix de Damon coupa ses pensées. Elle regarda tout autour et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un grand champ, assez loin du domaine pour qu'il soit légèrement envahit par la végétation à cause du manque d'attention.

« Est-ce que ces terres vous appartiennent ?

- Oui, jusqu'à l'autre bout où se trouve le poteau. » Il montra un point au loin. Cependant, il était impossible de le distinguer dans le noir. La lune offrait juste assez de lumière pour éclairer les quelques mètres devant elle. Elle pouvait voir Lenore assez clairement grâce à sa crinière qui capturait la lumière et elle pouvait à peine distinguer Damon, ses traits quasi-invisibles, à l'exception de ses yeux, qui semblaient presque rayonner dans le noir. « Ou bien ce que je suppose être le poteau. »

Apparemment, lui non plus ne pouvait rien voir. Elle essaya de ne pas en rire, mais autorisa un petit sourire narquois à étirer ses lèvres.

« Comment suis-je supposée monter si je ne peux pas voir ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir pour monter à cheval.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique qu'elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il ne verrait pas, et ajouta pour faire bonne mesure :

- Ah bon?

- Oui, pas du tout. Monter à cheval nécessite d'être synchrone, il ne faut faire plus qu'un avec le cheval.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ajoute un _Frotter. Lustrer. _(*) Elle sentit son petit sourire s'agrandir.

- Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si je pouvais voir, si on considère le fait que je n'en ai jamais fait avant.

- Je serai avec toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Ses mots de réconfort ne diminuèrent pas du tout son mal-être. Si ça faisait quelque chose, c'était de la faire se sentir _encore_ plus mal à l'aise. Etait-elle vraiment sur le point de faire du cheval dans le noir complet avec Damon Salvatore et un seul bras valide ?

_Eh bien, dit comme cela… C'est carrément la chose la plus stupide que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire._

« Da… Monsieur Salvatore.

De l'air s'échappa soudainement des lèvres de Damon la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle perçut un abrupte changement dans son attitude corporelle et ses épaules s''affaissèrent.

- Oui, _Mademoiselle_ Bonnie ? demanda-t-il complétement exaspéré.

Remarquant qu'il avait exagérément appuyé sur son titre, Bonnie fronça les sourcils de confusion.

- Est-ce que je vous embête ?

- Non… Je… Il s'interrompit brièvement avant de changer d'attitude. Oui, en fait oui tu m'embêtes. Si je puis me permettre Bonnie, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler Monsieur Salvatore. Ça me fait me sentir tellement… vieux.

Elle s'autorisa à sourire sachant qu'il ne le verrait pas. L'idée que Damon puisse _se_ _sentir_ vieux était amusante, surtout sachant qu'il était… Hésitant, elle demanda :

- Quel âge as-tu ?

La tension pouvait se voir sur son visage tandis qu'il traitait cette question personnelle. Il répondit sans hâte

- Vingt-cinq ans.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Quelques fois, tu sembles plus vieux.

- Vieux comment ? sa voix était teintée d'inquiétude.

- Vingt-huit ans ? Elle le dit comme une question, espérant adoucir le coup si jamais elle se montrait vexante.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible. » Le soulagement se percevait clairement dans sa voix. « Tant que ce n'est pas autant que Stefan… mon frère. Il a seulement 17 ans mais il agit comme s'il en avait 52. »

Bonnie fut elle-même surprise par son abrupt éclat de rire. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche pour l'étouffer, mais quelques mèches de cheveux se coincèrent entre ses doigts. C'était tellement vrai. Stefan était un vieillard dans le corps d'un jeune homme.

Regardant ailleurs, il prit les rênes de Lenore et les jeta au-dessus de son épaule.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? Je vais t'aider à monter.

Elle se calma et laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps ses doigts se plongeant dans les plis de sa jupe.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il se tourna alors vers elle, assez près pour qu'elle n'ait pas à plisser les yeux pour discerner ses traits. « Bonnie, fais-moi confiance. » Il lui tendit la main, attendant qu'elle prenne une décision.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre une dernière fois avant de laisser s'échapper un profond soupir et de placer prudemment sa main dans la sienne.

Elle était plus chaude qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Même si elle était consciente qu'il était humain, c'était bizarre de se le faire rappeler d'une manière aussi concrète. Les doigts de Damon pressèrent gentiment ceux de Bonnie alors qu'il la guidait vers le cheval.

Une fois arrêtés, Damon relâcha sa main et attrapa à nouveau les rênes. « Je la tiendrai pour toi. » Il posa un genou à terre comme s'il s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage. Le trouble qu'elle ressentit dû transparaitre sur son visage puisqu'il gloussa doucement avant de préciser :

« Tu auras besoin de monter sur ma jambe pour pouvoir te positionner correctement sur la selle.

-Oh. Elle se sentait toujours un peu inquiète. Elle fit un pas prudent en avant de s'arrêter. Constatant son hésitation, il tapota sa jambe pour l'encourager.

- Quel pied dois-je utiliser ?

- Le gauche. » Elle leva son pied pour le placer doucement sur sa jambe. « Maintenant tu vas t'installer sur l'arrière de la selle, mais ne te glisse pas. Tu dois appuyer avec tes jambes. Tes mains te servent seulement à garder l'équilibre. Et une fois que tu es installée, tu dois ramener ta jambe droite en avant pour t'assoir. »

Toutes ces informations lui donnaient le tournis. Inspirant calmement, elle attrapa le cuir lisse de la selle et commença à s'installer. Lenore bougea très légèrement du fait du poids soudain placé sur elle et Bonnie relâcha son étreinte sur la selle, se laissant retomber sur le sol, trop effrayée pour se faire confiance dans sa capacité à monter sur le cheval.

Damon constata sa panique et plaça rapidement une main rassurante sur son bras. « Ça va aller. Tout va bien. Essaie encore. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, espérant qu'il plaisantait. Il lui sourit et fit un mouvement de la tête en direction du cheval. Elle se secoua mentalement, prit son courage à deux mains et essaya encore, cette fois préparée à ce que Lenore bouge un peu pour s'ajuster à son poids.

« J'ai réussi, » s'exclama-t-elle, un petit peu surprise par la soudaine différence de hauteur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Lenore était grande. Elle assimila ce qu'elle pouvait voir de ce qui l'entourait et remarqua quelque chose en particulier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me tiens de cette façon ?

Damon, qui s'était relevé, scruta sa position.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis assise d'un côté… Mes jambes ne devraient-elles pas être de chaque côté du cheval ?

- Il est de coutume pour les femmes de monter en amazone, déclara-t-il complétement perplexe, mais son ton trahissait une touche d'amusement. Mais tu dois regarder en face, et il faut placer ton pied gauche sur l'étrier.

Suivant les instructions, Bonnie sentit que sa position n'était pas stable.

- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

- Affirmatif. Maintenant, attrape la corne. (**)

- Quoi, ce truc ? Elle pointa la seule partie de la selle qui dépassait.

- Oui. Nous allons nous promener. »

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna avant de commencer à mener Lenore doucement dans l'obscurité du champ. Bonnie empoigna la corne très fermement lorsqu'elle sentit Lenore avancer sous elle. C'était une sensation intéressante, complétement différente de lorsqu'on conduisait une voiture. Dans une voiture, si tu avais de bons amortisseurs, tu ne sentais même pas la route sous les pneus, mais sur un cheval, tu pouvais sentir tous les muscles de son corps fonctionner quand il bougeait. C'était un peu surréaliste.

La poigne de Bonnie sur la corne se relâcha en quelque chose de ferme mais de détendu en même temps qu'elle devenait à l'aise avec la manière dont Lenore se mouvait. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, avec Damon lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours sur le cheval.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta le cheval. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait qu'elle devait descendre et attendit qu'il lui dise comment faire, mais il se tint simplement devant Lenore, les rênes en mains. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle dit : « Ça m'a plu beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. »

Comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise cela, il fit un large sourire et répondit. « Tant mieux, dans ce cas tu devrais adorer ce qui va suivre. »

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Quelque chose dans cette phrase criait qu'elle allait au-delà des ennuis.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il empoignait toujours les rênes, qu'il manœuvra de manière à les placer par-dessus la tête de Lenore et avança pour se placer à côté de Bonnie.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de retirer tes pieds des étriers ? Tu vas voir.

Les sonnettes d'alarme qui retentirent dans son esprit étaient suffisantes pour l'assourdir. Quel que soit ce qu'il manigançait, il était certain que ce serait risqué, et elle le lui fit remarquer.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Roulant des yeux, elle rétorqua :

- Mais je t'en prie, vas-y. »

_Bonnie Bennett, tu vas le regretter_, pensa-t-elle en enleva son pied de l'étrier. Damon n'hésita pas avant de placer le sien à la place et de se balancer sur la selle, derrière elle.

Bonnie se tourna et murmura hargneusement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle essayait désespérément de faire cesser la décharge électrique qui parcourait ses veines depuis qu'il l'avait enveloppée de toutes parts. Les bras de Damon l'entourèrent en douceur quand il prit les rênes de chaque côté d'elle, et ses jambes, n'en parlons pas.

Il lui fit un sourire coquin avant de répondre.

- Je t'ai promis de te faire chevaucher. Ce fut difficile pour elle de ne pas rougir devant ces allusions grivoises et elle espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'effet qu'il produisait. Je peine à croire qu'on puisse ainsi qualifier cette petite promenade sur la pelouse.

- Les petites promenades sont très bien. J'adore les petites promenades. Sérieux, je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ça.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et elle lui jeta un regard furieux en réponse. L'air de la nuit sembla se faire plus bruyant. Lenore s'agitait en dessous d'eux, impatiente d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Enfin, Bonnie céda.

« Très bien, » dit-elle en se tournant pour regardant droit devant, « puisque tu es déjà sur le cheval, tu peux aussi bien faire ce que tu avais prévu. »

Les bras fléchis autour d'elle, il donna un petit coup pour mettre le cheval en mouvement et ils disparurent dans les ténèbres du champ.

* * *

**Bla-bla de la traduction :**

D'abord, on voit que Damon est Bonnie deviennent de plus en plus familiers, et la différence entre le français et l'anglais c'est l'introduction du tutoiement. Et là, sérieusement, je me suis demandé des tas de fois à quel moment il serait plus judicieux de commencer à les faire se tutoyer. Je commençais, et je modifiais, çà et là, et encore ici. Bref, c'était compliqué. Mais j'espère que ça va être naturel. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça soit un jeu entre eux.

(*) La deuxième chose qui m'a posée une difficulté, c'est ce fameux « Frotter, Lustrer ». C'est en fait une réplique du film _Karaté Kid _(la version de 1984), film que je n'ai jamais vu. En anglais c'est « Wax on, Wax off ». C'est une phrase qui a un sens profond et j'avais peur de passer à côté en la traduisant mal. Et puis apparemment, c'est une phrase culte. Du coup, j'ai visionné des vidéos pour mieux la comprendre puisque je ne trouvais pas la traduction exacte. Et puis je suis tombée au hasard sur un article qui parlait d'un autre film mais qui donnait la façon dont cette phrase avait été traduite dans la version française du film. Un coup de chance parce que même si j'ai regardé de vidéos j'avais la flemme de trouver le film et le regarder.

Pour les curieuses, dans le film, c'est la réplique d'un maitre d'art-martiaux qui enseigne à son élève comment parer des attaques en... nettoyant une voiture. (Vous pouvez trouver la vidéo sur Youtube en tapant la réplique). C'est pour cela que ça fait sourire Bonnie : Damon à l'air d'un sage, en train de lui apprendre une leçon de vie.

(**) Non les chevaux n'ont pas de cornes. Mais c'est une partie qui se trouve sur le pommeau de certaines selles de cheval. Notamment celles dans les westerns (pour pouvoir accrocher leur lasso et attraper un cheval en fuite par exemple). En anglais, on l'appelle « horn », ce qui veut dire corne car cette partie ressemble tout simplement à une corne. Sauf que mes souvenirs d'équitation ont plutôt vagues alors je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon terme. Et dans tous les cas, je n'avais jamais vu ce type de selle avant. S'il y a des connaisseurs…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Mlle Anonymous _ **Merci pour tes reviews. :) Pour le 5è chapitre le rapprochement, ce n'était pas trop ça mais ce chapitre est plutôt intéressant. Moi, c'est la ballade à cheval qui m'a bien plu. J'espère que tu vas rester sous le charme.

**LoOub_ **Wouah, deux commentaires ! C'est cool. Oui, la série est bien quand les frères sont proches. Mais j'aime aussi quand ils se chamaillent. Et perso, je préfère le « nouveau » Stefan, qui s'accepte en tant que vampire. Au passage j'adore comment tu dis : une belle poésie !

(Mais si, l'auteure est canadienne) et c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé !

Oui c'est tout à fait ça (*moi aussi je ramène ma science*) en fait c'était la même chose pour tous les esclaves (mais l'abolition de l'esclavage des indiens s'est faite plus tôt). Après la sévérité de la punition dépendait du « maitre » et ça pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort. Vraiment terrible…

**PopGame_ **Voici la suite ! :D S'imaginer la tête de Bonnie lorsqu'elle voit dans quelle chambre elle est tombée est… épique. Et quand elle en sort, c'est encore mieux.

Bon, pour le rendez-vous c'est fichu, mais ce qui se passe ensuite c'est vachement mieux, nan ? En plus je pense que c'est le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue qui a permis de les rapprocher… Ou du moins, que leur rapprochement se fasse si vite.

N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mignons, hein !

_**Merci pour vos reviews, les filles !**_


	7. Le signal

Chapitre 6 : Le signal

**EDIT** **10/01/2013**: **DERNIERE PARTIE DU CHAPITRE**

Remerciements à **Doctor Mason** et **playeryendze** et **Jenifael09** pour leur mise en Favoris.

Merci **Jayanthi** pour ta review. La réponse est en bas ! )

J'ai une excuse valable pour la (loooongue) durée de publication. Je me suis fait voler ma clé USB avec toute ma traduction (ainsi que mes travaux pour les cours etc.) J'étais vraiment dégoutée. Pis y'as eu les fêtes de fin d'année mais me revoilà pour la fin du chapitre. En tout cas, ce chapitre 6 m'aura donné du fil à retordre :)

Bonne lecture. Enjoy & Review ! 3

Ah... et BONNE ANNÉE !

* * *

**EDIT 05/11/2012** : **TROISIEME PARTIE (L'avant-dernière pour ce chapitre je crois…)**

REMERCIEMENTS à **spalia-chan**, **Utopiste** et **Jenifael 09** pour les mises en favori/pour me suivre et à **jayanthi **pour ton commentaire. La réponse est en bas !

N'oubliez pas : Reviewez et LOVE Love love !

* * *

**EDIT 29/10/2010 : LA DEUXIEME PARTIE EST LA !** Mais tout d'abord spéciale dédicaces et remerciements à **Mlle-Anonymous** dont j'adore les gentilles reviews et dédicace également à **NoObna** qui trouve toujours le moyen de me faire rire avec ses reviews ! Merci les filles !

Merci à tous les autres. Merci aux nouvelles lectrices, à celle qui me suivent.

LES FILLES! Après moult péripéties (problèmes d'internet, beaucoup de travail -job et fac-, bref, je vous épargne les détails...), je vous envois le début du chapitre 6. C'est juste le début, sorry -.-' Je posterai ce chapitre en trois ou quatre fois je pense. Mais ça va peut-être vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (N'est-ce pas NoObna? ;D)

Enjoy it!

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages privés, vos questions ou ce que vous n'avez pas compris, je serai ravie de vous répondre (même si quelques fois je mets du temps) Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer.**_

Bises

* * *

Bonnie changea de position sur le matelas pour que les muscles de sa cuisse se détendent. Elle s'appuya contre le bois dur de la tête de lit, ferma les yeux tandis que le son de la voix d'Emily parvenait à ses oreilles.

« Si le temps était un grain de sable dans un sablier… non, pas un sablier, c'est trop restreint. Il y a une fin. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de fin…. Si le temps était un grain de sable sur la plage… oui. Il serait mis en mouvement par l'océan, par les vagues. Il pourrait devenir les vagues de l'océan… oh, c'est absurde ! » Le coude d'Emily la heurta doucement lorsqu'elle se réajusta sur le lit, derrière elle. « Je devrais manœuvrer le temps comme l'océan déplace un grain de sable. Comment peut-on faire cela… ? Si je pouvais métamorphoser… »

Emily eut un profond soupir et gigota encore, comme soudainement mal à l'aise. Bonnie sentit ses sourcils se froncer de confusion, et ouvrit un œil pour la regarder furtivement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emily aussi agitée auparavant.

« Peut-être que tu devrais laisser ça de côté pour l'instant ? » suggéra Bonnie.

« Hmm » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint d'Emily qui se renfrogna, mais ne montra aucun désaccord.

Le soleil de l'après-midi commençait tout juste à se coucher, ses rayons se glissaient dans la pièce jusqu'au lit, priant Bonnie de s'y prélasser, ce qu'elle fit. C'était tellement bon pour ses muscles douloureux et ses lombaires. Elle avait mal à des muscles qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé exister. Qui aurait cru que monter à cheval était si douloureux ? _Mais ça _valait_ vraiment le coup._ Elle essaya de ne pas sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière.

Elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps, vraiment trop longtemps. C'était un peu triste que lorsqu'elle le fasse enfin, ce soit avec Damon Salvatore parmi tous. _Je ne devrais même pas être en train de penser à cela._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté qu'elle espérait être discret et étudia Emily du coin de l'œil. Elle évitait de penser à ses échanges avec Damon lorsqu'elle était près d'Emily, juste au cas où elle pouvait lire ses pensées, ce qu'elle suspectait fortement quelques fois. Irrationnel ? Oui, mais elle le suspectait malgré tout.

« Bonnie ? Emily se tourna vers elle et par conséquent elle lui donna toute son attention. Est-ce que l'art de la transfiguration te dit quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

Emily lui jeta un œil alors qu'elle tirait un fil qui pendouillait à la couverture.

- La transfiguration est la capacité de créer une illusion dans le but de faire apparaitre un objet sous l'aspect d'un autre. Il est dit qu'une sorcière suffisamment forte peut faire de l'illusion une réalité.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Qu'elle pourrait littéralement métamorphoser une chose en une autre.

- Ouah. Ça a l'air utile.

Elle coula son regard sur Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, ça l'est. Avec hésitation, elle plaça sa main sur celle de Bonnie et la pressa gentiment. J'aimerais te l'apprendre.

Bonnie s'assit brusquement et la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- M'apprendre quelle partie du sort ?

- Je n'ai pas moi-même encore maîtrisé le changement d'objet en un autre, mais je pourrais t'apprendre comment créer une illusion. Ça pourrait s'avérer bénéfique à savoir.

- D'accord. Bien sûr. »

Emily sortit du lit, arracha une des plumes du pot se trouvant sur le pupitre avant de revenir. Bonnie se rapprocha du bord du lit pour se faire plus de place et Emily s'assit en face d'elle, tout en laissant de l'espace entre elles. Elle lissa la surface de la couverture de sa main avant d'y placer la plume. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, elle attrapa la main de Bonnie dans la sienne et la ramena au-dessus de la plume.

« Maintenant tu dois vider ton esprit. Fais-toi une image claire de ce que tu veux que la plume devienne et imagine la lentement se changer en cet objet. Est-ce que tu as une image ?

Bonnie, les yeux fermés de concentration, imagina les lignes d'argent raffinées d'un coupe-papier avant de ramener ses pensées à la plume et en essayant de s'imaginer ce que ça ferait si ça devait se transformer en ce coupe-papier. Après quelques tentatives Bonnie sentit son assurance s'accroitre.

- Oui

- Très bien. Maintenant répète après moi. »

Ensemble, elles récitèrent lentement une ancienne formule, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une pression commence à se former entre elles Il y avait une chaleur qui émanait de la plume et avec chaque récitation de la formule, cette chaleur devenait plus forte et brulait presque la peau de son bras et de ses mains qui étaient toujours entrelacées à celles d'Emily. Une démangeaison débuta à la naissance de ses cheveux, mais elle essaya d'ignorer.

N'est-ce pas toujours ainsi? A chaque fois que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos mains, il y a une partie de vous qui réclame d'être frictionnée. Elle se concentra plus fort sur la plume, la pression continua à monter, mais les démangeaisons semblèrent augmenter avec. Au moment où la pression devint trop insupportable, comme si sa peau était en feu, la sensation se dissipa en rafraichissant l'air derrière elle et les démangeaisons la quittèrent.

« C'est fait, » déclara Emily d'un air secret.

Baissant les yeux vers l'endroit où la plume se trouvait, Bonnie fut un peu surprise de trouver le coupe-papier qu'elle avait imaginé à la place. Son torse se gonfla de plaisir tandis qu'elle étirait le bras pour le ramasser. « Eh, ça a marché. »

Dès que ses doigts effleuraient la lame, elle sentit les petites bulles de plaisir éclater. Elle le prit et inspecta son ouvrage. Ça _ressemblait _à un coupe-papier, mais certainement pas quand on l'avait en main. Le poids n'était pas du tout pareil, et quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec la texture. C'était doux au toucher. Pour être honnête, ça avait toujours l'air d'une plume, ce qui donnait le sentiment de ne pas le tenir d'une manière correcte. C'était perturbant mais à la fois addictif.

« Est-ce que c'est censé peser comme une plume ? demanda Bonnie, en le faisant tourner entre ses paumes, hypnotisée par la sensation tellement différente de ce qu'elle devait éprouvait. Comme Emily ne répondait pas, Bonnie lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses cils et ce qu'elle vit était plus perturbant que l'étrange « plume/coupe-papier ».

Bonnie se redressa et suspicieuse, plissa les yeux.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Emily avait l'air d'assister à une lutte entre ses sens, son visage était complétement indéchiffrable tandis qu'elle étudiait Bonnie avec intensité. Elle parla lentement, et un sourire traversa finalement son visage.

- Peut-être as-tu envie de voir ceci. »

Bonnie se leva du lit et suivit Emily à travers la pièce jusqu'à sa petite coiffeuse. Elle tendit son miroir de poche à Bonnie pour se regarder. Complétement perdue, Bonnie examina son reflet et cria.

« PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À MES CHEVEUX ? »

Ils étaient blancs ! Non. Pas juste blancs, blancs neige ! D'un pur, parfait blanc-de-neige-fraichement-tombée ! Et pour empirer les choses, Emily avait l'audace de se moquer d'elle.

« Tu crois que c'est drôle ? » asséna sèchement Bonnie, incapable de contenir le choc de transparaitre dans sa voix. C'était une superbe façon de découvrir qu'Emily avait un sens de l'humour… Bonnie se sentit fâché et voulu puérilement refroidir Emily. « Et si quelqu'un me voit comme ça ? Comment suis-je sensée expliquer ça ? »

Le rire d'Emily se calma jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un sourire insouciant.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous avons fini de travailler pour aujourd'hui, et demain est un jour de congé tu peux te glisser dans ta chambre pour l'instant. Personne ne te verra, et au moment où ta présence sera requise, le sort aura terminé sa course. C'est juste une illusion après tout. Ça finira par s'estomper.»

Encore contrariée, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de se montrer pessimiste.

« Et si ça ne part pas ?

- Dans ce cas nous nous en occuperons par nous-même, contra brillamment Emily, d'un sourire qui ne faiblissait pas. Je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre comment tu es parvenue à cela ?

- Nous l'avons fait toutes les deux, » murmura sombrement Bonnie.

Elle passa devant Emily, prit son miroir et se réappropria son reflet. Elle tourna la tête de chaque côté et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus biaisée par le choc, elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas si terrible. _Je ressemble un peu à Tornade*. Ça déchire quand même._

Reposant le miroir, Bonnie retourna son attention aux choses plus importantes.

« Est-ce que toutes les illusions finissent par s'en aller ?

- Plus la sorcière est puissante, plus l'illusion est puissante, moins elle est susceptible de s'estomper d'elle-même. Un contre sort sera alors plus que nécessaire.

- S'il existe des contre-sorts, pourquoi n'en utilisons nous pas simplement un pour régler cela ? demanda-t-elle, en pointant ses cheveux du doigt.

Le sourire d'Emily se tordit en quelque chose de presque pervers.

- Il se peut que cette expérience s'avère être un apprentissage utile, non ?

- Euh, non. »

* * *

_Dieu merci Emily n'était pas vraiment sérieuse_, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Bonnie pour la millionième fois de la journée alors qu'elle filait à travers le manoir. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir réellement à passer son jour de congé coincée dans sa chambre à attendre que ses cheveux redeviennent normaux. Emily l'avait quand même fait marcher pendant un moment. Durant une bonne heure, elle avait convaincue Bonnie qu'elle n'allait pas l'aider. Dire qu'elle avait pété un plomb serait plutôt exact, et bien sûr, Emily avait trouvé cela hilarant.

C'était étrange de voir Emily si légère et pleine de jeunesse. En réalité, elle avait probablement autour du même âge qu'elle. C'était déconcertant d'y penser. Auparavant, l'unique fois ou Bonnie avait vraiment « communiqué » avec Emily c'était pendant l'entière débâcle de l'amulette et elle avait paru si… indigne de confiance, comme si elle jouait un jeu avec elle. Ici, elle semblait toujours si tourmentée que Bonnie oubliait quelque fois qu'il y avait plus en elle que ses pouvoirs.

Bonnie ne lui parlait que de magie et de sorts, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Est-ce que cette façon d'interagir avec Emily était différente de celle qu'Elena et les autres utilisaient avec elle dans le présent ? Bonnie secoua la tête, tout d'un coup frustrée. Au moins, Elena et elle avaient vécu des choses ensemble pour compenser la manière dont Bonnie s'était laissée traitée dernièrement, mais Emily… Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Elle agissait juste par une quelconque obligation familiale.

_Très bien, note à moi-même : essayer de traîner avec Emily au moins une fois sans la laisser parler de magie._ Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de se servir de quelqu'un et le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'était d'essayer de connaitre son ancêtre.

Marchant lentement dans le couloir pour aller au petit salon, qui était un peu comme un salon moderne (moins la T.V.), Bonnie s'arrêtait périodiquement pour dépoussiérer les portraits qui étaient alignés sur les murs de chaque côté d'elle. Tout juste en face des portes du petit salon était accroché sa peinture préférée de toute la maison. C'était un ange ou du moins c'était ce que Bonnie pensait, puisque aucun être humain ne pouvait être aussi beau. Ce n'était pas une beauté ordinaire elle semblait émaner de la femme et suinter de la toile pour vous couper le souffle. Ce n'était pas non plus une beauté vaniteuse. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bonté dans ses yeux et son sourire timide.

Ses cheveux étaient noir et tombaient en cascade, légèrement bouclées, mais les boucles étaient lâches, molles et relâchées tandis qu'elles tombaient autour de son visage, l'encadrant. Sa peau était pâle, mais pas d'un air maladif, et ses joués étaient rosées. Elle avait des yeux si bleus qu'ils transperçaient le tableau comme animés d'une vie qui leur était propre et le bleue de sa robe ne faisait qu'accentuer cet effet. Autour de son cou un simple pendentif pendait sur une chaine d'or blanc, elle ne savait pas de quel type de pierre il s'agissait mais il semblait contenir toutes les couleurs imaginables à l'intérieur de la minuscule goutte de larme taillée. Bonnie avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de la femme chaque fois qu'elle passait.

Derrière elle, des voix indéchiffrables flottaient de derrière les portes du petit salon. Elle fronça les sourcils, et fonça vers elle pour les ouvrir lorsqu'une des voix la glaça.

« C'est ce que je préfère chez toi, Damon. Je sens que je peux tout te dire et ne pas être rejetée pour ça. »

Katherine.

« Qui suis-je pour juger ? Si mon père en avait les moyens il m'enverrait en Afrique juste pour cacher toute la honte que je lui apporte, répondit Damon d'une voix claire et séductrice. Katherine répondit par un petit rire.

_Génial, elle lui fait du charme. _Bonnie roula des yeux, agacée puis mordit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle soupesait ses options.

- Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Je te trouve que toi et moi, nous partageons une connexion, pas toi ?

Elle ne désirait vraiment pas que Katherine pense qu'elle espionnait, ce qu'elle ferait si Bonnie continuait à rester derrière la porte parce qu'elle pouvait sans aucun doute entendre les battements de son cœur. Mais devait-elle partir et laisser Katherine planter ses griffes sur Damon, comme elle était clairement en train de commencer ? Ou devrait-elle risquer d'être écorchée vive et gâcher leur petite retrouvaille amoureuse ?

- Et que fais-tu de la connexion que tu partages avec mon frère ?

Impressionnée par le soudain changement tactique de Damon, Bonnie haussa les sourcils d'un seul coup. Peut-être que Damon n'était pas complétement aveugle après tout. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

-Stefan ? demanda Katherine, simulant la confusion. Stefan est gentil, mais il lui manque une certaine _soif de vie._ Il n'est pas comme nous. Toi et moi, nous nous comprenons… »

Un silence soudain tomba dans la pièce, faisant Bonnie se dandiner avec une certaine anxiété. C'était trop calme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle Bonnie pouvait penser, une seule qui pouvait expliquer ce silence si profond et elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de le faire. Grimaçant en imaginant la scène, elle redressa les épaules.

_Manifestement Damon est d'accord pour se jeter sous un lion affamé, mais heureusement pour lui, __**je **__suis là pour le sauver –ce débile. Quelle partie de « situation foireuse » lui plait tellement ?_ Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer les évènements actuels aux évènements du 21eme siècle… Pas grand-chose n'avait changé.

Elle leva la main et hésita un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte avec peut-être, un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Katherine et Damon se séparèrent en sursaut, et se tournèrent pour lui faire face, avec un air choqué et dans le cas de Damon, légèrement coupable. Bonnie tenta de ne pas regarder Katherine lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Katherine n'avait aucune raison d'avoir l'air choqué à part d'embobiner Damon, mais elle devait clairement savoir que Bonnie s'était tenue derrière la porte. Elle voulait qu'on les surprenne ensemble… la question était : pourquoi ?

Toussotant avec gêne et les joues brûlantes d'embarras, Damon regarda tout sauf Bonnie alors qu'elle traversa la pièce devant eux pour aller de l'autre côté. Elle choisit un point devant le miroir richement orné pour commencer à faire les poussières ce qui lui permit de garder un œil sur eux sans avoir à leur faire face directement, et soyons honnêtes, elle leur portait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à son travail.

Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Katherine onduler pour retourner jusqu'à Damon. Elle la regarda se presser tout contre lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille faisant les joues de Damon déjà rouges, devenir plus brulantes, ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire, ce qui montrait clairement qu'il appréciait l'attention.

Bonnie lutta pour ne pas afficher son dégout, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fusiller du regard le reflet de Katherine. _Quelle monstrueuse, double-face-_ Bonnie prit un profond souffle apaisant, laissa l'air prendre possession de ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'elle les sente sur le point d'exploser avant d'expirer doucement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il la laissait mettre en miette la relation qu'il avait avec son frère.

_C'est vrai. Tous les hommes pensent avec leur bite, _pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Damon fit voyager son regard de la tête de Katherine alors qu'elle continuait de lui murmurer des trucs dégoutant quel qu'ils soient, et trouva celui de Bonnie dans le miroir. Il détourna les yeux quasi-immédiatement, et le sourire disparut de ses lèvres. Puis, à la surprise Katherine et de Bonnie, il s'écarta de Katherine d'un bond gigantesque et s'éclaircit la voix, parcourant la pièce du regard avant de le poser sur le piano dans un des angles de la pièce.

Il marcha jusqu'au piano, s'assit sur le banc et joua quelques notes expérimental avant de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Mademoiselle Katherine. Je vais jouer quelque chose, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner.

Dans le miroir, Bonnie vit Katherine se tortiller et eut le sentiment qu'elle était mal à l'aise. En y réfléchissant, ça prenait tout son sens si on considérait le fait qu'Elena ne saurait pas chanter même sa vie en dépendait et que puisqu'elle et Katherine étaient identique, autant au niveau du physique que de la voix… _Personne_ ne voudrait entendre Katherine chantait si elle chantait comme Elena. Sachant cela, Bonnie se sentit étrangement satisfaite et dû se mordre les lèvres pour cesser de sourire comme une psychopathe.

- Oh, eh bien peut-être si je connais la chanson, répondit-elle vaguement.

- Je vais en jouer une que vous connaissez certainement. _Long, Long Ago**_. Tout le monde connait celle-là.

- Hélas, non. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue.

_Foutaises,_ pensa Bonnie, avec un sourire narquois un peu plus large.

Il se tourna vers Katherine, totalement cette fois-ci, les sourcils froncés complètement sidéré.

- Vraiment ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Euh, souffla-t-il en se retournant vers le piano et en jouant négligemment. Que dites-vous d'_America _? Vous devez sûrement connaitre celle-là… »

« Par pitié, non, »murmura Bonnie, le sourire narquois disparut de son visage. Les chansons patriotiques avait une sale tendance à se répéter en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente sur le point de perdre la raison.

Les yeux de Katherine –qui avait entendu sa plainte- se claquèrent sur les siens, dans le miroir et Bonnie regarda ailleurs, luttant pour contenir les battements trop rapides de son cœur qui trahissait son moment de panique. Elle se concentra sur le rythme de ses coups de plumeau ce qui sembla l'aider.

« Jeune fille ? »

Bonnie se glaça. La musique lente que jouait Damon, qui avait donné l'impression d'être un entraînement, atteint soudain une note grave avant de s'achever.

« N'êtes-vous pas restée au même endroit depuis votre arrivée ? La voix de Katherine envoyait des aiguilles de glace le long de sa colonne vertébrale, malgré le ton gentil et modeste qu'elle essayait de se donner. L'étagère n'est certainement pas si sale.

- Oh, vous pourriez être surprise. »

Katherine plissa les légèrement les yeux, la scrutant alors qu'un sourire vide d'émotions atteint ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Damon l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot.

« Mademoiselle Katherine, puisque je suis incapable de vous persuader de chanter avec moi nous nous verrons forcés de trouver un autre moyen d'occuper notre temps.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son sourire se fondit en quelque chose de plus naturel.

- En d'autres circonstances, je suis certaine que nous pourrions trouver de nombreux moyens de nous divertir, mais en l'état actuel des choses…

Damon rougit à subtile insinuation, un coin de sa bouche s'étira légèrement.

- Oui, c'est regrettable.

Bonnie lutta contre l'envie subite de lui balancer quelque chose de dur et opta pour rouler discrètement des yeux. Loin d'être aussi satisfaisant.

- Peut-être qu'une promenade en ville vous intéresserait ? C'est une belle journée, et cela fait belle lurette que je n'ai pas rendu visite à mon amie Pearl.

- Ah, commença Damon d'un air réticent, j'aurais été heureux de vous escorter si ça avait été un autre jour. Malheureusement, il y a une affaire dont mon père et moi devons discuter et je ne peux m'éloigner de la maison pour une quelconque durée.

- Je vois, déclara Katherine d'un air déçu mais avec une lueur malicieuse qui nuançait l'effet. Eh bien ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis certaine que Stefan sera ravi de m'y emmener à votre place. »

Et lui envoyant un dernier sourire aguicheur, elle quitta la pièce à la recherche de Stefan.

« Tout comme moi, » murmura Damon pour lui-même, probablement plus fort qu'il ne le désirait. Il se rassit derrière le piano, les épaules tendues et penché vers l'avant, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il semblait… en plein un conflit intérieur. Bonnie le regarda avec curiosité.

Il leva son regard vers le reflet des yeux de Bonnie et elle se tourna pour l'affronter directement, ne s'ennuyant même plus à faire semblant de dépoussiérer.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment une affaire ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instant de silence, ne pouvant plus contenir sa curiosité.

- Oui… Et j'espérais aussi te parler au sujet de la nuit dernière.

Elle se mit soudainement à souhaiter être encore en train de faire semblant de dépoussiérer ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à le regarder. Bonnie se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de placer tout son poids sur sa jambe droite.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je suis d'accord. Nous ne devrions pas en faire une habitude. »

Elle plissa les yeux, et essaya de se rappeler à quoi il faisait référence.

* * *

**L'air de la nuit commençait à se rafraîchir quand Damon ralentit Lenore afin de s'arrêter. Avec une aisance due à la pratique il mit pied à terre avant de relâcher les rênes et se tourna vers elle, les bras tendus en l'air comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui donne quelque chose. Elle le questionna du regard et il lui retourna un sourire.**

**« Est-ce que va descendre ? Ou est-ce que tu prévois de vivre là-haut ?**

**Elle roula des yeux, avant de le toiser.**

**- Comment suis-je supposée savoir comment descendre alors que tu ne m'as pas dit comment faire ?**

**Les bras toujours tendus, il fit un pas vers elle, plaçant les mains au niveau de la taille de Bonnie mais sans la toucher.**

**- Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir inventé la poudre. Tu n'as qu'à sauter et je te rattraperai.**

**Elle secoua la tête avant même de s'en rendre compte.**

**- Ça ne me semble pas être la méthode appropriée.**

**Les bras de Damon retombèrent alors, un profond soupir lui échappa. Lorsqu'il parla, il sembla exaspéré.**

**- Tu peux utiliser les étriers comme une marche d'escaliers et venir dans mes bras, si ça te met plus à l'aise.**

**- Il n'y a vraiment pas de meilleur moyen de faire ça ?**

**- Bonnie… grinça-t-il avec un air fatigué.**

**- C'est juste que ça n'a pas l'air entièrement convainquant.**

**- Tu sais, je commence à croire que tu as de sérieux problèmes pour faire confiance.**

**Ouais, et tu peux te féliciter pour ça, parvint-elle à s'empêcher de dire à haute voix, juste à temps. A la place, elle relâcha un long, et profond souffle avant de demander :**

**- Donc j'ai juste à faire un pas et tu me rattrape ?**

**- Je te le promets. »**

**Bonnie hésita un long moment avant de lâcher le pommeau*** puis de se placer d'un côté du cheval. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer les nerfs, puis se projeta loin du cheval et dans les bras de Damon.**

**Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses mains à travers le coton de sa robe lorsqu'il la tint solidement par la taille. Il la fit descendre lentement par terre, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient plantés fermement sur le sol.**

**Sa main valide, qui avait trouvé les épaules de Damon pendant ce court voyage jusqu'au sol, retomba près de sa jupe et se perdit dans les plis. Damon, toujours en gentleman, ne laissa pas ses mains s'éterniser où elles étaient plus que nécessaire. Une fois certain qu'elle tenait sur ses deux pieds il s'appliqua à rassembler les rênes, mais pas avant de lui avoir jeté un sourire suffisant.**

**Tandis que Damon commençait à rentrer Lenore à l'écurie, Bonnie ne put résister à l'envie de tirer la langue à la silhouette qui disparaissait, quand bien même c'était puéril. Le fait de l'avoir insulté sans même le savoir était plutôt satisfaisant. Qui a dit mesquine ?**

**Le retour vers l'écurie était silencieux, mais le silence n'était ni tendu, ni forcé. C'était agréable, comme dans ces moments où on n'a pas besoin de parler. Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir remis Lenore dans son box, prête à se reposer qu'il brisa enfin le silence.**

**« Etait-ce si terrible que tu l'imaginais ? demanda-t-il. La lumière qui pendait d'un des poteaux faisait des choses stupéfiantes avec ses yeux : c'était difficile de détourner le regard.**

**- Non… je dois avouer que ce n'était pas horrible.**

**- Très bien. »**

**Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher du lui sourire tendrement en retour.**

**Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil à Lenore qui bruissait dans son box et ravala sa fierté.**

**« Merci… de m'avoir appris comment monter à cheval.**

**Il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant un peu trop d'elle.**

**- Mais je t'en prie. »**

**Les saletés de lumière de l'écurie allaient la rendre folle. La lumière que produisait les bougies dansait constamment et jouait avec les traits anguleux de Damon, peignant des ombres intéressantes sur ses pommettes et ses yeux étaient si clairs qu'ils semblaient capturer les flammes des bougies et en renvoyer le reflet.**

**Bonnie sentie une envie pressante de bouger, de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle déglutit malgré la sécheresse inattendue de sa gorge, et d'une certaine manière parvint à arracher ses yeux de ceux de Damon et se concentra sur un point entre ses sourcils.**

**« Ecoute, aussi amusant que c'était, ça ne se reproduira plus. Ça serait dans notre intérêt à tous les deux si nous n'en faisions pas une habitude. »**

**Sans attendre de réponse, Bonnie quitta l'écurie et laissa un Damon très perplexe sur son sillage.**

* * *

A présent il lui renvoyait ses propres mots à la figure. Revenant à la réalité, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit tout juste en face d'elle. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était déplacé ?

« Où étais-tu passée ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- J'étais juste en train de réfléchir ? répondit-elle d'un air évasif puis elle changea de sujet avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions. Donc tu es d'accord avec le fait que nous devrions cesser de nous parler.

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que nous ne devrions pas en faire une habitude. Nous avons moins de chance de nous faire prendre si nos rencontres sont peu fréquentes. »

Les yeux de Bonnie faillirent sortir de leur orbite lorsqu'elle enregistra ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« Est-ce que tu as l'impression que ce que tu dis a du sens ?

Le front de Damon se froissa et ses lèvres se rétrécirent un petit pli.

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je dis des absurdités ?

- Non, Damon. Je suis en train de m'incliner devant ton génie, répondit-elle sèchement avant de se demander si le sarcasme existait déjà en 1864. A en juger par l'expression amusée de Damon, elle dirait que oui.

- Oh, te voilà facétieuse. C'est adorable. Il regarda alors ailleurs et scruta les fenêtres qui s'alignaient à sa gauche. Certaines fois, je me demande pourquoi je m'embête. »

Quelque chose dans cette remarque fit l'estomac de Bonnie se nouer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Il retourna brusquement son regard à elle, et elle se sentit comme sur le feu des projecteurs.

- Ma présence t'offusque-t-elle, Bonnie ? Est-ce cela ? Est-ce que je te déplais ? Est-ce que tu as mordu la langue pour ne pas dire ce que tu désirais vraiment me dire, du fait de ta position dans mon foyer ? Est-ce que c'est…

- Arrête. S'il te plait. »

Damon avait tendance à poser mille et une questions à la fois : c'était suffisant pour lui donner le tournis. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment répondre à ces questions-là.

Détestait-elle Damon Salvatore ? Oui.

Détestait-elle l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle et dont le nom se trouvait être Damon Salvatore ?

« Non, répondit-elle. Ce qui les surprit tous deux. Son estomac se noua encore plus après cette révélation et elle dû essuyer ses paumes subitement moites sur l'arrière de sa jupe, mais elle parvint à le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle continua. Je ne te déteste pas. Si j'avais un problème avec toi, je te l'aurais dit.

L'éclat de son sourire était presque aveuglant et elle essaya de ne pas se sentir trop gênée lorsqu'elle se frotta la nuque.

- Je devais m'en assurer. J'ai tendance à oublier à quel point je peux me montrer… Insistant. Et toi, étant donné ta position, tu ne te sens peut-être pas libre de me parler avec franchise.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Très bien, continua-t-il, une tension se dégageant visiblement de lui. Alors pour quelle raison ne devrions-nous pas nous voir lorsque nous le souhaitons ?

- A part la peine de mort qui nous pend au nez… rien.

- Précisément, acquiesça-t-il, choisissant clairement d'ignorer toute la partie sur la peine de mort… du moins, elle l'espérait. Je souhaiterais être ton ami Bonnie.

Et je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Les yeux de Damon la sondaient comme il attendait une réponse. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'un regard si intense chez le Damon de 2010.

Essayant de détourner son attention subrepticement, elle posa une question.

- Comment vas-tu organiser ces petits rendez-vous ? Tous les lundis et jeudis ?

En pleine réflexion, les yeux de Damon voyagèrent jusqu'au plafond, et tout d'un coup ce fut plus facile de respirer.

- Je suppose qu'on pourrait le faire de cette façon-là. Ou peut-être… Une sorte de signal. Quelque chose que seuls nous deux pourrions reconnaitre.

- Comme se passer des messages ?

- Non. Un message peut être lu par n'importe qui. Quelque chose de moins concret. Quelque chose que l'on peut toujours avoir sur soi. Il se mit à faire les cents pas tout en y réfléchissant.

Que pouvait-elle donc avoir sur elle ?

- Un air de musique ?

- Oui. Une mélodie : ingénieux !

Elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir parlé à haute voix.

- Il faut que ça soit facile à retenir. Connais-tu _Long, Long Ago_ ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu es obsédé par cette chanson ou quoi ?

Il roula des yeux.

- Je faisais une suggestion. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais si productive.

- J'ai trouvé l'idée!

- Eh bien, ton idée ne nous a pas menés très loin. Si nous n'avons pas de mélodie, il n'y aura aucun signal. Alors, est-ce que tu en connais une ?

Bonnie cessa de réfléchir pendant un moment. Ce moment s'étendit quelque temps, Damon faisant des suggestions étranges de chansons dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se vers elle en s'exclamant :

- Tu n'en as même pas trouvé une seule ? »

Bonnie sentit une chaleur s'étendre douloureusement sur ses joues. Elle en avait déjà trouvé une, et peu importe à quel point elle essayait de réfléchir à une autre, elle revenait toujours à celle-ci… Mais c'était tellement gênant.

Lorsqu'elle était toute petite, elle, Elena et Caroline étaient toutes les trois obsédées par Disney. Quand elle disait obsédées, elle voulait vraiment dire obsédées. Caroline était convaincu que lorsqu'elle grandirait elle deviendrait une princesse Disney, comme si c'était un poste dans une carrière donnée ou un truc du genre, et rien ni personne ne pouvait la convaincre du contraire.

Le Disney préféré de Bonnie était _Le Roi Lion_. Elle avait mémorisé toutes les chansons (même celles des suivants), mais il y avait une chanson en particulier qui tenait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Le weekend où Bonnie s'était procuré le film en VHS, elle l'avait emporté chez Caroline et elles (plus Elena) n'avait pas cessé de le regarder en boucle. La partie préférée de Caroline dans le film, était lorsque Timon distrayait les hyènes avec la danse et le chant de _La Vahiné_ #. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où elle le voyait, elle riait comme si c'était la première fois.

Quelques mois plus tard, le père de Caroline partit pour de bon et Caroline était dans un état lamentable. Rien ne pouvait lui redonner le moral. Elena et Bonnie essayaient de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle, mais elle leur parlait à peine. C'était comme être dans une pièce avec une ombre, ce qui était difficile à supporter puisque Caroline avait toujours était la pétillante du lot.

Un jour, tandis que Caroline s'était assise sur son lit à regarder les murs d'un air abattu avec Bonnie et Elena à terre, appuyées contre le côté du lit près des pieds de Caroline, Bonnie s'était mise à entonner la chanson de la Vahiné. En l'entendant, Elena la rejoignit au bout d'un moment. Un bruit provenant du lit les fit s'arrêter en plein milieu de la chanson et elles se regardèrent, communiquant sans mots.

Bonnie s'était mise debout, comme elle l'avait fait tous les jours, et faisant face à Caroline elle avait commencé non seulement à chanter, mais à jouer la petite scène de mémoire. Elena fut rapide à suivre le mouvement et joua le rôle de Pumba avec une entière et parfaite conviction.

Bonnie devait accorder un peu de crédit à Caroline, elle s'était contenue pendant un bon moment avant de finalement céder en se roulant dans son lit tellement elle riait alors que ses deux amies continuer à se ridiculiser. Et depuis ce jour, peu importe la taille de ses problèmes, on était garanti de lui tirer au moins un sourire avec la chanson de la Vahiné (spécialement lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de la danse embarrassante).

Et à présent, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette chanson de la tête.

« Eh bien ? demanda Damon, l'impatience commençant à transparaitre dans son ton.

La chemise banale en coton de Damon fut subitement fascinante, Bonnie refusait de rencontrer ses yeux.

- Il y a bien une chanson…

Dans son champ de vision, elle l'entrevit hausser un sourcil.

Oh Seigneur, s'apprêtait-elle vraiment à faire ça ?

Sa tête était comme en feu, elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de chanter :

-_Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat/ Eat my buddy Pumbaa here, because he is a treat._ ##

Avec les yeux fermés ce n'était pas trop dur. Elle pouvait faire semblant qu'elle le faisait pour Caroline. Elle commença à agiter sa tête en sentant son corps se relaxer.

- _Come on down and dine/ On a tasty swine/ All you have to do is get in line!##_

C'était bientôt le moment de sa partie préféré et tout en la chantant, elle se mit à produire la même chorégraphie qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, celle qu'elle avait toujours faite.

- _Aaaaare you achin' (Yup, yup, yup)/ Fooooor some bacon (Yup, yup, yup)/Heee's a big pig (Yup, yup)/ You can be a big pig too! Oy!_

Si Bonnie n'avait pas été en pilote automatique à ce moment-là elle aurait pris la décision raisonnable de laisser tomber le déhanché de la fin.

Figée d'horreur par ses propres gestes, Bonnie ouvrit lentement les yeux et ramena sa main qui était partie sur sa tête lors de son dernier mouvement. Timidement, elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux surpris et grands ouverts de Damon. Si elle n'avait pas été si gênée, elle aurait trouvé son air bouche-bée amusant.

Il la fixa pendant un long moment, manifestement en train de s'efforcer d'assimiler ce sont il avait été témoin puis, doucement d'abord, il commença à trembler. Cela prit un moment pour que Bonnie réalise qu'il riait, parce qu'au début il ne faisait aucun bruit, mais très vite son rire se répercuta contre les murs et l'enveloppa de toutes parts.

Il y a des fois comme celle-ci ou elle souhaitait pouvoir disparaitre dans le sol. Ça, ça serait un pouvoir utile.

Bonnie attendit que son rire se tarisse aussi patiemment qu'elle le put, mais à chaque fois qu'il semblait se recomposer ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Bonnie et il se recroquevillait, ses épaules se secouant de rires.

- Par… tous les dieux, qu'est-ce donc … cela ? parvint-il dire au milieux de ses rires incessants.

Génial. Maintenant elle devait imaginer une origine plausible pour une chanson de Disney.

- C'est, euh… C'est un… une chanson… très… populaire au Canada.

Bien-sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Elle était canadienne après tout.

« Damon ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? appela la voix de Stefan depuis le couloir, ce qui les prévint de son entrée quelques secondes avant qu'il apparaisse lui-même.

N'était-il pas supposé être en ville avec Katherine ? Et pourtant, le voici qui était là.

- Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle ? Je pouvais t'entendre depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Reprenant son sang-froid, Damon parvint à se redresser, mais il ne n'étouffa pas son rire complètement ni ne se préoccupa d'effacer le large sourire de son visage. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux atterrirent sur la fenêtre.

- Je… J'ai vu père tomber et… c'était très amusant.

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. C'est horrible.

Damon pinça ses lèvres si bien qu'elles ne formèrent plus qu'une fine ligne et hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Tu as tout à fait raison. Je suis une personne exécrable. Je devrais expier mes péchés. Et je vais le faire, juste après un tour aux cuisines. Il semble que je… _meurs d'envie d'un peu de bacon_.

Il fallut à Bonnie une totale de maitrise de soi pour ne pas grogner à haute voix.

Stefan haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent derrière sa frange.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Damon marcha jusqu'à lui, plaça un bras derrière ses épaules et se pencha comme s'ils étaient sur le point de conspirer ensembles.

- Peut-être que je peux convaincre le chef de cuisiner un peu de bacon demain.

Jetant la tête en arrière tout en riant, il relâcha Stefan et se dirigea vers le couloir nonchalamment.

Stefan le regarda partir avant de tourner vers Bonnie un regard curieux. Elle se sentait comme si elle était scannée aux rayons-x par Superman et commença gigoter d'inconfort. Le bas de ses jambes cogna doucement contre l'étagère et elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour retourner à son travail oublié depuis un long moment, mais elle ne parvint s à se détendre complètement que lorsque les pas de Stefan retentirent à la sortie du couloir.

* * *

* Tornade : Je ne sais pas si vous êtes fan de comics, mais ici Bonnie parle évidemment de Tornade des X-men ;)

** _Long, Long Ago_ = « _Il y a très, très, longtemps »_ ou alors_ « Il fut un temps très, très lointain »_. Oui… ça donne mieux en anglais xD

*** J'ai regardé un film qui m'a rappelé mes vagues souvenirs d'équitation… Et donc « horn » se traduit par « pommeau » et non pas « corne ».

# Dans la version original de la Fanfiction et du film en anglais le titre est : the Hula song. Vous pouvez retrouver ces deux versions facilement sur le net et les écouter ! )

## **Attention** : J'ai traduit les paroles moi-même donc vous ne retrouverez pas forcément les même dans la version Disney.

**Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat/ Eat my buddy Pumbaa here, because he is a treat.** = Luau ! Si tu te sens d'attaque pour un gros morceau de viande grasse et juteuse/ Mange mon copain Pumba qui est là, parce c'est une friandise.

**Come on down and dine/ On a tasty swine/ All you have to do is get in line! = **Viens par-là et fais de ton dîner/ ce délicieux porc/ il ne te reste qu'à faire la queue !

**Aaaaare you achin' (Yup, yup, yup)/ Fooooor some bacon (Yup, yup, yup)/Heee's a big pig (Yup, yup)/ You can be a big pig too! Oy! = **Est-ce que tu meurs d'envie (Ouais, ouais, ouais) / D'un peu de bacon (Ouais, ouais, ouais) / C'est un gros porc (Ouais, ouais)/ Tu peux être un gros porc toi aussi ! Oy !

* * *

REPONSES REVIEWS :

Jayanthi : Voici la suite pour toi. Comme ça on est deux que Bonnie fait rire et franchement ça doit être dur de ne pas déprimer dans une situation comme ça. Ahhh je sais ce que tu vas me dire : « De quoi elle se plaint ? Elle a Damon ! » C'est vrai mais je ne sais pas trop comment je réagirais si je me retrouvais un jour transportée dans une autre époque et que je travaillais comme esclave. Je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses ?! xD Sinon oui, tout à fait. On sent une pointe de jalousie, n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup. (05/11)

Jayanthi : Un petit peu quand même. Pour une flemmarde, être forcée à faire les poussières toute la journée, c'est terrible. Bon après, tu me diras que c'est que les poussières. Mais c'est vrai que la ballade, c'était quelque chose ! Et c'est sûr, comparé au Damon de Mystic Falls 21 è siècle, celui-là est un ange tombé du ciel. (10/01)


	8. Le piège

Chapitre 7 : le piège

**EDIT 12/01/2013 : La deuxième partie est là !**

PS : La dernière partie ainsi que la correction arrive dans quelques jours

* * *

Allez, je me sentais de bonne humeur pour traduire également la première partie du chapitre 7 (en plus de la fin du chapitre 6). (Oui, ce chapitre ce divisera également en plusieurs parties comme le précédant car ce sont des chapitres plutôt longs). Bonne lecture !

Bises

Note de l'auteur :

_A méditer : En relisant cette histoire, je ne suis pas satisfaite du rythme. J'aurais carrément ralenti les choses si je n'étais pas si impatiente. Pour le moment, Bonnie continue à voir Damon comme deux personnes différentes : le Damon humain et le Damon Vampire. Au bout d'un moment, elle devra se rendre compte que malgré le grand écart dans leur comportement, ce sont en fait une seule et même personne. Je ne sais pas comment elle va supporter cela… ou même comment elle va réagir, mais quelque chose me dit que ça arrivera plus tôt que tard. Surtout avec mon problème de rythme._

**Note de la traduction :**

**Lorsqu'elle parle de problème de « rythme » l'auteur veut dire qu'elle trouve que son histoire va trop vite. Sans doute parce qu'elle pense que Damon et Bonnie se rapprochent vite et que du coup, l'intrigue s'accélère. Juste pour clarifier les choses… En tout cas, moi j'adore l'histoire telle qu'elle est !**

* * *

Le bruit au marché était assourdissant. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pollution des villes et leurs engins comme les voitures et le bourdonnement constant du courant électrique alimenté dans les sous-sols. Non, d'une certaine manière, ce bruit était beaucoup plus fort. Le bruit des sabots et des roues de charrues qui parcouraient les rues couvertes de boue, les enfants qui courraient dans les jupes de leur mère tandis qu'elles faisaient leurs achats, un crieur qui essayait de vendre des journaux, des voix… tellement de voix comme celles des gens qui s'appelaient entre eux et des marchands qui tentaient d'attirer les passants.

C'est un bruit plein de vie, un de ceux que Bonnie n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle suivit Emily à travers les rues animées de la petite ville jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un apothicaire. Accélérant légèrement le pas, elle attrapa l'épaule d'Emily juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte d'entrée.

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mises d'accord pour ne pas faire de trucs de sorcières aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se rapprochant pour s'assurer que personne ne surprenne sa conversation.

Elle put sentir Emily se raidir sous ses doigts lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle.

- Oui. Je suis au courent, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais presque plus d'origan quand j'ai fait cette promesse. Ça prendra juste un moment.

Bonnie la scruta alors qu'Emily regardait attentivement les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue. Son esprit la titillait comme pour lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ?

Emily retourna son regard puissant vers elle, ses lèvres formant une fine ligne comme si elle menait un débat intérieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis souffla avant d'accorder à Bonnie toute son attention. Elle l'attira loin des portes de la boutique et lorsqu'elle fut près de la foule, elle chuchota.

- Si tu veux savoir la vérité, Mademoiselle Katherine a appris que j'allais en ville et m'a demandé de transmettre un message pour elle.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

- Et ça nécessite un tour chez l'apothicaire ?

- Oui. Tu peux attendre ici si tu le désires.

-Non, je viens avec toi. »

Elle la suivit de près et elles se frayèrent un chemin vers les portes de l'apothicaire. Le tintement des clochettes alerta le gérant de leur présence.

« Emily. C'est tellement bon de vous revoir. Est-ce que Mademoiselle Katherine est avec vous ? la salua la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière le long comptoir chargé.

Bonnie sentit quelque chose peser dans son esprit lorsqu'elle regarda la fille. Elle avait un air très familier. Elle était presque certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… peut-être dans un tableau ?

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Annabelle.

La colonne vertébrale de Bonnie se redressa aussitôt que les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place. C'était le vampire qui l'avait tenue captive avec l'aide de Ben. C'était Anna. Son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, Bonnie sentit la colère et sa fierté piétinée crier en elle pour qu'on lui rende des comptes.

Evidemment Anna remarqua le changement soudain de son rythme cardiaque et scruta curieusement Bonnie du coin de l'œil tandis qu'Emily continuait de parler.

- Mademoiselle Katherine est au domaine. J'espérais parler à votre mère, est-elle là ?

Quittant Bonnie des yeux, elle répondit :

- Maman vient tout juste de sortir. Elle a un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gilbert.

- Comme c'est regrettable.

Bonnie lutta pour garder son calme, elle se tourna pour examiner les assortiments d'herbes et les bouteilles avec d'étranges ornements tout en écoutant attentivement leur conversation.

- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. A tout hasard, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?

- Bien-sûr. Mademoiselle Katherine a un message pour votre mère.

- Quel est-il ?

Bonnie regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour surprendre Emily esquisser le même mouvement dans sa direction. Leur regard se croisa une seconde avant que Bonnie ne regarde à nouveaux les rayons. Ce ne fut sans aucune surprise qu'Emily baissa la voix en un murmure indéchiffrable.

-Bien-sûr. Je le dirai à ma mère dès qu'elle revient.

- Merci, Mademoiselle Annabelle. Bonnie ? Bonnie se retourna pour trouver une Emily qui la regardait avec un air impatient. Allons-y. »

Jetant un dernier regard dans la direction d'Anna, elle hocha la tête et suivit Emily dans la rue agitée. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'elles étaient assez loin du magasin avant de demander :

« Quel était le message ?

Emily ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder en répondant.

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit de savoir.

Elle s'arrêta, ce qui fit que Bonnie lui rentra presque dedans.

-Non, Bonnie, je ne pense pas. Je pense que le mieux est que tu restes à l'écart des affaires de cette époque et qu'elles continuent sans que tu interfères.

Bonnie essaya de déglutir malgré la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge alors qu'Emily la regardait avec des yeux sévères. Une sirène d'alarme irrationnelle, comme celles dont elle avait l'habitude, beugla dans sa tête, même elle repoussa cela de côté et offrit un petit sourire.

- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. Donc… Je pense qu'on est venu ici pour faire des courses. Allons-y. »

L'expression sérieuse d'Emily se radoucit et autorisa un sourire quand elle attrapa le bras de Bonnie et s'enfonça dans la rue. Elles s'arrêtaient occasionnellement pour jeter un œil aux stands ou regarder les vitrines des magasins. Emily avertit Bonnie au sujet d'une certaine boutique où ne devait jamais pénétrer excepté si elle était accompagnée d'un membre du manoir ou si elle avait reçu des ordres strictes de la part de Monsieur Salvatore. Lorsque Bonnie demanda pourquoi, Emily la regarda simplement d'un air triste et souriant, elle dit : « Il est peu probable que tu sois concernée par cela. Je te prévenais par simple précaution. »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit à ce sujet.

Bonnie fut surprise lorsque la main d'Emily attrapa son poignet de manière inattendue, avec assez de force pour lui faire perdre momentanément son équilibre et la tira à travers les rues jusqu'à un stand à demi couvert. Emily jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de prendre un châle au hasard et l'examiner avec un petit peu trop d'intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondit-elle, peut-être un peu trop vite. Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit légèrement. Tout va bien.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pratiquement déboité le bras pour me tirer ici.

- Sans raison, répondit-elle aisément, de manière presque convaincante même, si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'elle regardait discrètement quelque chose dans la rue par-dessus son épaule.

Bonnie essaya de suivre son regard, mais ne vit rien qui n'ait l'air un tant soit peu menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Personne, dit-elle fermement avant de ramener son regard sur le châle.

- C'est donc une personne que nous regardons ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont dangereux ? demanda Bonnie, sentant une boule au ventre à cette pensée.

Emily rit et hasarda un autre regard à la personne avant de répondre :

- Non.

Encore une fois, Bonnie essaya de suivre son regard et cette fois-ci, ce fut avec infiniment plus de succès. Là, au milieu de la route, se tenait un grand homme noir. Il était jeune, avec des traits anguleux et un sourire très agréable, vêtu d'un ensemble plutôt simple mais visiblement pas usé. Il y avait de bonnes chances que ce soit un homme libre. Tout compte fait, c'était un homme très beau.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin, un sourire de Cheshire* se dessina sur son visage.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Qui est qui ?

- L'homme à qui tu n'arrêtes pas de jeter des coups d'œil.

- Personne d'important, répondit Emily en commençant à plier et déplier le châle distraitement.

- Est-ce que tu en es sûre ?

- Tout à fait. A présent voudrais-tu cesser de le fixer ? C'est impoli.

Bonnie parvint à noyer une exclamation attendrie à la vue des joues rougissantes d'Emily.

- Est-ce que tu as peur que mon regard attire son attention ?

- Bien sûr que non. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est impoli.

- Tu sais, commença doucement Bonnie, s'éloignant du stand d'un pas, je crois que j'aimerais ce gars d'aucune importance.

- NON ! cria Emily, une main vissée autour du bras de Bonnie dans un effort de l'empêcher de bouger. Des gens se tournaient pour trouver d'où provenait ce bruit soudain et Emily jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qui à présent la regarder avec intérêt avant de se retourner vers le stand et de murmurer avec dureté :

- Non. Je crois qu'il serait mieux que cela ne se produise pas… peut-être devrions-nous retourner au domaine.

- D'accord, ouais, bien-sûr. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Bonnie ne put résister à l'envie de regarder le mystérieux homme une dernière fois. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle ait juste croisé son arrière arrière-grand-père.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bonnie et Damon avait inventé le signal, et ça avait étonnamment bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce moment. Au début, Bonnie avait été curieuse de voir si Damon se souviendrait de la mélodie ou pas, alors la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir et qu'elle l'avait entendu fredonner la chanson, un sourire rusé sur lèvres pendant tout ce temps, elle avait était surprise et un petit résidu de honte s'était emparée d'elle.

Ces derniers jours, ils avaient réussi à se voir cinq fois, ce qui était franchement un exploit si on considérait le peu de fois ils se croisaient. Récemment, les quelques fois où elle était tombée sur lui par hasard, il était toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre – La plupart du temps Stefan et/ou Katherine. Mais malgré ces petits contretemps Damon avait toujours trouvé un moyen de fredonner la chanson de manière assez discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention, hormis la sienne.

Bonnie n'avait pas encore eu à fredonner, non pas que Damon ait l'air de le remarquer ou de s'en préoccuper, et en dépit du fait qu'elle sache au plus profond d'elle que c'était une mauvaise idée elle le rejoignait toujours lorsqu'il donnait le signal.

* * *

*Cheshire : le chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Il a un sourire très… spécial.


	9. A la review anonyme

Ceci est une réponse à la review sans non. Pourquoi s'étonner ? Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une review peu agréable, elle n'est jamais signée.

J'accepte et lis toutes les reviews, et je réponds à toutes : les sympas qui me font très plaisir, mais également les autres. Alors je ne vais pas faire d'exception à la règle et je vais même être GENTILLE.

Je vais d'abord commencer par t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses que tu ne sembles pas avoir compris. Alors sois bien attentive.

Premièrement, je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'écris pas que pour moi et donc je ne me fiche des commentaires que je reçois (quand j'en reçois). Recevoir l'avis des lectrices me fait très plaisir. Je n'attends que ça. Oui, parce que si je traduis cette Fanfiction, c'est d'abord parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que ça me permet de la redécouvrir et de l'apprécier toujours plus et deuxièmement, pour vous la faire découvrir à VOUS. D'où le fait que j'attende des réactions.

Et oui, je TRADUIS cette histoire. Ce qui veut dire que je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Donc lorsque tu lis « NOTE DE L'AUTEUR », ce sont bien des note de l'AUTEUR. Je ne vois pas comment expliquer cela plus simplement.

Mais cela a déjà été dit dans la présentation de l'histoire ainsi que tout au long de la traduction. Si tu t'étais donné la peine de lire, tu l'aurais vu.

Tout ça pour dire que les problèmes de « rythme » ne me concernaient pas, bien que je reconnaisse aussi en avoir de mon côté. Cela dit, l'auteur ne parlait pas DU TOUT de ce problème de rythme-là. Si tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas grave, je changerai la formulation.

Deuxièmement, j'accepte les critiques négatives mais pas quand ce sont des mensonges et des exagérations. Alors quand tu dis que je n'ai pas publié depuis 5 mois, c'est non seulement un MENSONGE mais également une EXAGERATION.

Si tu regardes le chapitre précédent, (que j'ai posté en plusieurs fois du fait de sa longueur) tu remarqueras que mon dernier post date d'aujourd'hui (janvier) et que l'avant dernier date de novembre. Si tu as bien retenu tes leçons de calcul : cela fait DEUX mois, et non pas cinq. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs excusée. Mais encore faut-il que tu te sois donnée la peine de lire les édits.

Troisièmement, tu sembles peut-être l'oublier mais en dehors de la traduction j'ai une vie. (Ah bon ?) : Je travaille, j'ai mes études et j'ai également d'autres activités et loisirs. Le travail de traduction peut quant à lui représenter plusieurs heures de travail (traduction, correction, recherches) pour un seul chapitre. Alors désolée si je ne satisfais pas tes exigences. En plus, quand on te vole tes heures de travail, ça peut te décourager. (Ça aussi je l'ai expliqué dans les chapitres précédents, mais j'ai compris que tu ne lisais que ce que tu as envie de lire. Sauf que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche).

Pour finir, c'est un peu étrange. Tu te dis lectrice fidèle mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. On est maintenant à 7 chapitres et c'est la première fois que tu commentes. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois et tu l'utilises pour te plaindre. Je ne juge pas, hein ! Mais je trouve plus légitime pour les gens qui se sont DEJA donné la peine de commenter de mettre des reviews négatives, à limite c'est aussi légitime pour celles qui me suivent (FOLLOW) et celles pour qui je suis dans les FAVORIS. Quoique…

Mais de la part d'une personne que se contente de lire est de partir, je trouve ça un peu GROS. Ça me fait plaisir que tu lises, là n'est pas la question, mais je ne me sens pas spécialement redevable de quoi que ce soit.

Pour être plus clair, ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quand écrire et quand « ABANDONNER » et surtout, sur ce ton-là. Tu es libre de partir, d'arrêter de lire si le tu veux. Pour moi tu étais déjà une lectrice invisible de toutes les façons, alors ça ne changera rien !

Voilà un long chapitre rien que pour toi ! :)

Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu ne lis que ce qui te chante.

(Pour les autres, je posterai la suite du chapitre 7 dès que possible)


End file.
